


Curiosity Killed the Psychic

by kinkylittlered



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkylittlered/pseuds/kinkylittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn has taken a liking to the head detective Carlton Lassiter, who claims to be perfectly straight. But, desperate times call for desperate measures, and Shawn is willing to go to any extreme to get his man. Along the way butterflies hint at buried feelings between Shawn and Gus...add in two cases, cross dressing, spin the bottle and it all equals insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: I barely got this done on time and I didn't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Comments are love

1995  
Shawn stared at his best friend in the entire world, bags in hand and terrified to move. This moment had been coming for the last few months, yet it still stung. Somehow, knowing that he was going to have to leave didn’t make it easier. Shawn wanted to stay by his best friend’s side, to watch him become a successful whatever. But, the last few years had proved that the feelings were never going to go away, no matter how much he tried to smother them. Shawn had slowly come to the conclusion that he would never stop loving Gus, and the only way to stop the breath crushing pain was to leave. Hopefully with a few hundred miles between them Shawn could move on, and find someone actually interested. The sparks had been unleashed with the kiss four years ago and slowly the flames had engulfed Shawn. It was unbearable, and so he would leave all he had ever known in exchange for compete freedom from the one person he had ever wanted.

“So, I guess this is it.” Gus kicked an imaginary pebble to avoid looking at Shawn and to hide the tears welling up.

“I got you some caramel, in case you get…sad, or something.” Shawn handed Gus the comfort he could never offer the man, his hand trembling slightly.

“Shawn, are you ever going to come back.” The butterflies were pulling Gus apart; his stomach felt like it had been kicked.

“Yeah, I just have to work out some problems first.” Shawn had never wanted to cry so much in his entire life, but then he had only ever loved one person. He was certain that this was what having your heart broken felt like, and he was equally as certain that it would never really go away. There would always be a dull ache in his chest. His chin trembled slightly as he stared at Gus, relieved that the man didn’t want to make eye contact. A thousand details were scorched into his memory, and suddenly his “curse” felt like a gift, because if he couldn’t have Gus he could at least dream about him in perfect detail.

“I know you have problems with your dad, but I don’t want you to go. I…lo…I’ll miss you.” Gus wanted to beg Shawn to stay, to tell him that he could fill the void that was making him run, but the fear of being rejected again was all too fresh and he cowered down, his eyes focused on Shawn’s kicks.

“I just…need to sort this stuff out before I come back. I’ll miss you too, but I am sure you’ll meet tons of people in college.” Shawn could already see Gus finding his bride in college; he could see a white picket fence and children running around. The things that Gus wanted Shawn could never give him, he could only hope that someday his feelings would be locked away so tight that they didn’t get in the way.

“None like you, though. I’ll be here waiting.” Gus forced himself to smile, a single tear escaping from his eye and trailing down his cheek. He knew that it was only the first of many he would cry in the next few weeks.

“Come here.” Shawn pulled Gus in for a hug, his own tears streaming freely down his face.

“You could stay.” Gus knew it was hopeless, once Shawn made up his mind there was no stopping him. If he were a bigger man he would have spilled his guts and then kissed Shawn, but the constant fear held him back. The hug lasted a second too long and Shawn pulled away as though he had been burned.

“I can’t..I…I’ll call you later.” With that Shawn got onto his motorcycle and drove off into the sunset. Gus couldn’t help but think that a part of his soul had gone with Shawn, creating a hollowness that was impossible to fill. Shawn made a conscious decision that day to force his feelings away and to forget about the way Gus made butterflies attack his stomach.

XOXO

Shawn Spencer was not known for his ability to handle delicate situations with care. In fact, he was known for blatantly ignoring rules and regulations, he was known for solving cases miraculously after having a smug, 80’s reference filled vision. Naturally, when Shawn Spencer began to crush on the head detective of the Santa Barbra police department it became his newest game of catch.

The case was simple enough, but the lack of evidence led to Shawn and his partner Gus being invited to help with the case. A girl had been given roofies, and was left to die on the bathroom floor of a popular club. The police wanted to charge the person responsible with attempted rape and murder, but the lack of anything remotely incriminating was making it difficult. Sandy Jones was a twenty-two year old college student and resembled a Barbie. If she had been alive Shawn would have asked her out for drinks, and probably taken her home. Now, she was laid out on the cold tile floor, golden hair fanned out and dead eyes staring permanently at the spot her attacker had stood. Shawn and Gus entered the crime scene in their usual graceful manner.

“Gus, I am telling you The Breakfast Club is not John Hughes best film.” Shawn rolled his hazel eyes dramatically.

“Then what movie is, and don’t you dare say Some Kind of Wonderful because we both know that was just another cliché teenage romance movie. The Breakfast Club was deep and –“ Gus was cut off by the site of the dead girl, specifically her eyes that seemed to be staring right at him.

“Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. Dude, is the dead girl looking at you, her eyes are like locked onto you.” Shawn’s nose twitched and he stepped away from his friend.

“Shawn, dead bodies do not look at people.” Gus rolled his eyes but looked down at the body. “Except for this one.” Gus made a very manly squeak and moved away from the body.

“I didn’t think that date rape was really all that common.” Shawn said with a small shrug.

“There has been a recent string of incidents, this is the only one that resulted in death though.” Gus was always a handy person to have around when it came to random facts.

“Were they all white females?” Shawn’s eyes passed over the room, memorizing the small details, the chip missing from the girls pink nail polish, the small smear of blood on her lip, the way her hand was out stretched towards the door.

“No, there was a colored woman.” Gus awkwardly squirmed around. “Shawn can we go now?”

“Gus, stop being a cast member from Scream. I think she was looking at her attacker as he walked away; she even reached out for him. Which means that he knew she wasn’t okay when he left and that he left before she died. So, why do you give someone date rape and then leave before you rape them.” Shawn ran his pointer fingers along his temples, a habit that he had developed over the last few years. Pretending to be a psychic had taken its toll on his mannerisms.

“Weird.” Gus shifted awkwardly before following Shawn out of the bathroom.

“It makes no sense.” Shawn sat down on one of the fancy bar stools and began to replay the crime scene in his mind.

“Spencer what are you doing here?” Carlton Lassiter stared at the young psychic in disgust, his eyes rolling at the thought of having to deal with the man-child on yet another case.

“The chief brought me in, aren’t you a bit late? How did I get to the crime scene before you?” Shawn smirked at Lassie’s annoyance.

“I have been here for an hour, I was outside questioning witnesses while you were in here pretending to be a psychic.” Lassiter huffed and waited for his partner to join him.

“Where is Juliet?” Shawn looked around for the stunning blond; looking forward to the smile he knew would greet him.

“She is interviewing another witness, she is going to meet me here when she is done so that I can give her a ride to the station before I go to the victims house.” Lassiter looked around impatiently, his blue eyes darting around the cop-infested room.

“Why isn’t she going with you?” Shawn raised his eyebrows in surprise, partners normally stayed together.

“The chief wants her to interview a drug specialist, he may be able to tell us more about who our victim met before dying. We are trying to work this fast, before another one gets hurt.” Lassiter was still distracted by his search for Juliet, the words coming out in clipped sentences.

“Well, Gus can take Jules back and I can go with you to the victim’s house. Sometimes being close to the victim’s belongings helps me contact them in the spirit world.” Shawn smiled to himself, car rides alone with Lassiter were rare and provided him the perfect opportunity to test out the older man’s sexuality.

“I don’t think so Spencer.” Lassiter shook his head vehemently.

“The chief invited me onto this case and I think we both know that the best way to solve it is for Gus to work with Juliet and the drug dealer while you and I contact the victims spirit. Well, I’ll mostly be doing the contacting but you make a nice wall ornament.” Shawn flashed the detective his brightest smile, before calmly threatening him. “If you say no I’ll go tell Vic.”

“Spencer you are such a child.” Shawn laughed and ran off towards Lassiter’s car, knowing that his threat was effective. Lassiter huffed and quickly followed suit.

“Spencer don’t you dare touch my new car. You are going to calmly sit in the car, you are not going to touch anything or play with anything. I have seen the hell that Guster’s car has gone through and mine isn’t suffering too.” Lassiter huffed and unlocked the car doors, letting out an unhappy sigh when Shawn practically jumped into the car. “It is like you are incapable of following directions, I don’t know what to do with you.”

“I can follow directions.” Shawn slid his hand up the older man’s leg the moment both car doors were shut. “And there are a lot of things you could do with me.”

“Get your hand off of me. Now.” Lassiter growled the words but Shawn wasn’t fooled and let his hand slide up another inch, pressing down ever so slightly to feel the firm muscle.

“Lassie, aren’t you just a little bit curious?” Shawn’s smooth voice calmed the detective while his eyes searched for any reaction.

“Curious about what? How long it will take to arrest you for assaulting an officer?” Lassiter let out a forced chuckle and shifted uncomfortably, his pants becoming a bit tighter as Shawn’s hand moved higher.

“Lassie, words can lie but your body can’t. Just let me help you, and then I’ll let you help me. After that we can solve the case and maybe grab a six pack, watch a few ‘80’s movies.” Shawn leaned in closer to Lassiter, his breath dancing across the older man’s cheek playfully. He was so close, his lips just barely grazing the stubble and then he was kissing air.

“Shawn, I am not your boyfriend. We aren’t going to…do anything in my car and we certainly aren’t going to have date nights.” Lassiter was pressed up against the door, as far away from Shawn as possible in the confined space.

“Fine, no ‘80’s movies. But, I’m getting off and I’m getting off in your car whether you decide to participate or not.” Shawn’s right hand proved his point by rubbing at the pressure pulsing against his zipper, a small moan escaping his lips.

“I am going to arrest you for indecent exposure.” Lassiter hissed when his words only encouraged the younger man, Shawn popped the button to his jeans before carefully pulling his zipper down, his hard cock tenting his boxers.

“Tell me you don’t want to watch.” It wasn’t a question and Shawn didn’t wait for a response as he freed his dripping cock, his fingers smearing precome down the shaft before giving it a few tentative pulls. “Lassie, touch me.”

Lassiter remained silent as he watched Shawn stroke his own cock, letting out an accidental whimper when Shawn let his head fall back against the seat. Having found all of the encouragement he needed, Shawn stroked faster, his hips cantering up as he whispered Lassie a thousand times. Shawn opened his eyes for just a moment and stared at the detective, coming almost instantly. White, hot liquid covered Shawn’s hand and the seat, his breath coming out in short pants, his eyes opening once more to stare at Lassiter.

“Carlton.” Shawn’s voice was barely over a whisper.

“You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.”

XOXO  
1991  
The bottle had been spinning for what felt like forever, and as if turned by fate’s hand it slowly came to a stop on an unsuspecting Gus, who blushed and looked up in weary shock. It was their first high school party and to celebrate both boys had drank their first beers, then their second beers and third beers. The room was already spinning; Gus had to hold onto his shoes to keep from flying away. The bottle had pointed out the very thing that had haunted both boys since puberty, but the chanting coming from the group around them demanded that they go in the closet for seven minutes of heaven. Shawn got up without a word and marched to the closet, making sure that he didn’t look like a wimp. Gus followed helplessly, his eyes wide as Shawn shut the door behind him.  
“We don’t have to do anything, Gus.” Shawn reassured his friend, groping around in the darkness until he found his friend’s hand.  
“They expect us too.”  
“We could.” Shawn moved closer, his hand wondering up to find Gus’ face, his lips mere inches away from the mouth that seemed to haunt his adolescent fantasies.  
“I…if you want, I guess.” Gus could practically taste his best friend and it was sending chills to places he hadn’t even known he wanted touched before. It was too cramped and dark in the closet, so isolated that Gus could almost pretend that they were the only two people in the world. Sometimes he liked to imagine that he had his best friend to himself, to picture them taking on the world together, but lately Shawn had been mentioning girls. It was heartbreaking, and Gus was almost afraid to hope.  
Shawn closed the small distance between their lips, sucking Gus’ bottom lip into his mouth like he had seen in Risky Business. Gus’ hand wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer still, the world was completely still for a moment as Shawn slipped his tongue into his best friend’s mouth, wanting to taste the heat he had dreamed about. Their tongues danced together while shaking hands hesitantly wrapped around each other. Gus was terrified that the moment would end, and when it did he could feel Shawn slipping away, back to some safe place he had managed to find inside. Later they would both blame the boose and peer pressure, but neither would forget the kiss.

XOXO

“What do you mean you arrested Shawn?” Juliet stared at her partner in disbelief, her eyes traveling back and forth between the jail cell containing Shawn and the detective before her.

“He exposed himself in public, what would you have me do? The law is the law.” Lassiter’s eyes were everywhere except for Shawn.

“He is our friend! Besides, he was probably kidding around. Shawn is like a child, you can’t take anything he does seriously.” Juliet shook her head, “Come on Shawn, I am getting you out of there.” Juliet unlocked the cell door, freeing Shawn before turning to glare at her partner. “Really?”

“Geez, I was just playing around and he had to go and make it all serious. I’ll be at your place at nine with the ‘80’s movies, Lassie.” Shawn stepped out of the cell, patting Lassiter on the shoulder and winking for effect.

“Stay away from my house, Spencer.” Lassiter’s voice was low and dangerous, the unsaid threat hanging in the air.

“Carlton, Shawn is an important consultant and you should treat him as such.” Chief Vick gave Lassiter a stern look, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that made the threat less convincing. With a huff Lassiter breezed out of the room, is shoulder slamming into Shawn’s on the way out.

“Anyone seen Gus?” Shawn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; his best friend was usually the one to bail him out.

“He said something about wanting some ice cream.” O’Hara shrugged and followed Lassiter out of the holding cells.

Shawn grinned, leaving the station with a skip in his step. He found his best friend leaning against his blueberry of a car, slowly licking a caramel ice cream cone covered in sparkles. Shawn’s grin widened when he saw a perfect pineapple ice cream cone melting in his best friend’s other hand. 

“Caramel and sprinkles?” Shawn laughed as he claimed his own cone, quickly licking away the thick drips of delicious cream as they melted down the cone.

“You know that’s right.” Gus underlined his point by licking his cone adamantly.

“Lassiter arrested me, I didn’t get a chance to check out the victims house. We have to make a pit stop before heading back to watch Top Gun.”

“I am not surprised, what did you do this time? Did you argue with him about gun laws again?” Gus shook his head and took bite out of his cone.

“Nah, I played with myself in his car.” Shawn shrugged and continued to lick his cone nonchalantly.

“When you asked me, “what would Lassiepants do if I flashed him?” I told you he would arrest you. This crush makes me want to hurl. You aren’t even bisexual!” Gus glared at his best friend, as he took a final bite out of the cone. “You need serious help.”

“I am just generally sexual, it doesn’t really matter what sex they are. I’m…omnisexual.” Shawn shrugged and took a massive bite out of his cone, cringing when it burned sharply against his teeth. “Ah! Brain freeze!”

“Put your tongue on the roof of your mouth!” A brain freeze was serious business for the dynamic duo.

“I hate those. Do you think he will let me in if I show up with Say Anything? He can be Diane Court, all fancy and proper and I’ll be a sexy Lloyd Dobler.” Shawn smiled fondly as he imagined himself wearing a trench coat while holding a boombox up outside of the head detective’s house.

“Somehow, I really don’t think Lassiter is afraid of flying. He is more like Tom Cruise in Risky Business, and you are the prostitute corrupting him.” Gus slipped into the car, patiently waiting for Shawn to finish his cone. After the famed ice cream debacle that occurred less than a week before Shawn had been forbidden to eat in the blueberry.

“No way! I don't even know where you came up with that! Even Valley Girl is a better fit than that. You are losing your touch.” Shawn laughed as he shoved the rest of the cone into his mouth, throwing himself into the car with a proud ice cream filled smirk.

“I am not losing my touch, Shawn. Now swallow that bite so we can get moving. I need to do my route this afternoon.” Gus glared at Shawn until all of the ice cream disappeared before finally starting the car. “Shawn you need to leave Lassiter alone, he isn’t going to find any of this funny.”

“It isn’t a laughing matter, Gus. I am going to show up at his house tonight, ‘80’s movies in hand, and force him to see me as what I am.”

“A fake psychic that can’t seem to grow up?” Gus smiled slightly at his own joke, covering it oh so gracefully by watching the road.

“No, I am a potential sex partner. I need to get him to see past the fact that I am a guy.” Shawn rubbed his hands against his pants nervously, knowing that he would likely be arrested again.

“I think the problem is he sees you as Shawn, and he is going to have to get over that before he gets over you being a man. He hates you.” Gus turned to look at Shawn pointedly before pulling into the driveway of the last victim’s house.

“And that hate means that we will have intense angry sex, which will eventually grow into something more.” Shawn pulled himself from the car, waving enthusiastically at McNab.

“As if you will be around long enough for that!” Gus took his natural place at Shawn’s side, relieved that there was no chance of blood and gore at this particular house.

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Shawn turned to stare at Gus, who stopped to stare in return.

“You aren’t capable of having a lasting relationship with anyone. Boy or girl.” Gus pursed his lips, a whole list of names at the tip of his tongue.

“Not true, we have been friends for years! That is a lasting relationship!” Shawn was defensive, backing up half of a step.

“Shawn, I meant in a sexual relationship. Although, I am the only friend you have managed to keep.”

“Susie’s party in ninth grade.” Shawn smirked, finally gaining an edge in the argument.

“We agreed never to talk about that.” Gus’ eyes widened and the color seemed to drain from his face.

“Yes, we did. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I seem to recall your tongue in my mouth and your hand-“

“Shawn if you don’t shut up I am leaving. I was drunk, I didn’t know who I was kissing!” Gus huffed before briskly walking into the house.

“Gus! You know you liked it!” Shawn fallowed Gus’ lead, paying close attention to the skid marks on the otherwise perfect cement. “Gus!”

“No. We said we would never talk about it, this is me never talking about it.” Gus glared at Shawn and puffed out his bottom lip.

“Was I that bad of a kisser?”

“I didn’t even know what was going on, it isn’t like I had much-“ Gus fell silent and turned away, pretending to be fascinated by the pictures on the deceased’s wall.

“Gus?” Shawn stared at his best friend intensely, analyzing the uncomfortable hunch of his shoulders and the frown pulling on his plump lips. “Was I your first kiss?”

“No! Of course not.” Gus glared at Shawn before turning back to the photos.

“Gus don’t be Bill Clinton. Was I or was I not your first kiss?” Shawn pulled on Gus’ shirt for affect, trying to get his attention.

“It wouldn’t matter if you were, you certainly weren’t my last kiss.” Gus rolled his eyes and stormed away, leaving Shawn to explore the house alone.

The victim’s house was of little, or no interest. The place was so clean that at first Shawn was convinced his father had been by. In fact, the only thing that really stood out was the lack of evidence. Almost as though the house had been cleaned for company. Shawn flipped through the mail on the counter and clicked through Sandy’s email but there was no evidence of any guests coming to stay soon. Everything in the house seemed to be in perfect order. Finally, with a frustrated grunt Shawn returned to the blueberry.

“How common is ODC?” Shawn threw himself into the car in his usual fashion, and Gus glared in response.

“What?” Gus raised a questioning eyebrow at Shawn before starting the car.

“The one where you get all weird and clean everything.”

“That’s OCD Shawn, and it is a lot more than just a cleaning thing.” Gus rolled his eyes and put the car into drive.

“I’ve heard it both ways.” Shawn shrugged and shot a bright grin at Gus. “That house was scary clean. Everything in it was perfect.” Shawn rubbed him temples and relaxed into the car seat.

“Not everyone likes to live in their own filth like you, Shawn.” Gus eased the car onto the freeway, carefully watching his surroundings.

“No, like it was too clean. No one keeps her house that clean unless someone is coming over. Maybe the killer cleaned her house to get rid of any evidence.” Gus eased his way back off the freeway and onto a smaller road.

“Why would he do that? The girl was a stranger in a bathroom. Shawn I saw the other crime scene photos and none of the houses had been cleaned. Why would he only clean hers?” Gus slowed to a stop, relieved that the victim lived to close to the Psych office.

“Maybe she was special, maybe he knew her?” Shawn pulled his door open and launched himself into a brisk walk towards the door.

“Or maybe she had problems before he killed her?” Gus opened the door, rolling his eyes at Shawn’s lack of keys. “What are you going to do when I am not with you? You never have keys.”

“I have one of those little rocks hidden around here somewhere.” Shawn looked around, peeking over the bushes.

“Shawn I took that away months ago. You are going to get us killed! Everyone knows to look for one of those stupid rocks. You need to carry keys with you.” Gus stepped inside the office, grimacing at the mess on Shawn’s desk.

“Nah, I’ll just make sure I am always with you.”

“Someday I am going to get married and have kids. You can’t always be around then.” Gus opened the closet, pulling out his suitcase filled with drug samples.

“Sure, and I am going to walk on the moon.” Shawn opened his desk drawer, looking through all of the movies, trying to find the perfect mix between action and hot romance.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Shawn, unlike you I am capable of being in a relationship.” Gus paused to throw Indian Jones at Shawn, before fixing his tie.

“Yeah, with crazy people. You attract the weirdos. Remember the girl who was obsessed with adrenaline rushes? What about the crazy one you married without telling me?” Shawn smirked, exchanging Indian Jones for Gregory’s Girl.

“Shawn, just no. Go with Top Gun, at least that has some action…that isn’t sexual.”

“And it is kinda gay.” Shawn flashed a bright grin, knowing that Gus would picture the volleyball scene.

“You know that’s right.” To hide his smile Gus made his way to the door, tugging along his silver case. Gus stared expectantly at Shawn for a moment before exiting the office, a disappointed hunch hanging on his shoulders.

XOXO

 

“Spencer I have an armed weapon and I am not afraid to use it.” Lassiter stared in horror at the man seated on his couch. “How did you even get in here? That is breaking and entering.”

“I used my spare key, so actually it is just entering.” Shawn stretched on the couch, nodding his head towards the limited space next to him.

“I am going to shoot you and then arrest you.” Lassiter huffed, staring at Shawn with wide, incredulous eyes.

“They’ll just let me out again. Come on, one movie isn’t going to kill you.” Shawn ended his statement by hitting play on the remote, the tv lighting up with the credits to Top Gun.

“Just get out of my house, Spencer.” Lassiter snatched the remote from Shawn, clicking the tv and dvd player off in an attempt to remove the younger man.

“Lassiepants don’t be like that. Here, you sit down and massage my feet, I am sure you’ve had a tough day behind the desk.” Shawn wiggled his feet, both in different colored socks, at Lassiter.

“Does that ever work for you? Seriously, it is amazing that you ever get laid. Get out of my house.” Lassiter’s fingers jerked towards his holster, his eye twitching ever so slightly.

“I get plenty, that isn’t really what this is about.”

“No, it is about you being a child and thinking you can get whatever you want because you are attractive.” Lassiter rolled his eyes, stepping into the kitchen to pour a scotch.

“So you admit you find me attractive. That’s a start.” Shawn grinned, winking at the older man.

“Spencer you may have everyone else fooled, but not me. I know you aren’t a psychic, I know that you think everything is a game. I’m not playing.”

“Can’t you just let work go? Although, I guess the wall of solved cases is probably a good sign that you can’t.” Shawn nodded towards a bulletin board with pictures from recent cases, as well as older ones.

“Those are unsolved cases.”

“Maybe you haven’t solved them yet.”

“There is no way you could walk in here and just solve every case I am working on. Even if I did believe you were psychic, it still wouldn't be possible.” Lassiter took a swig of his drink, knowing that Shawn Spencer was going to once again stab his self-esteem.

“Well that one was the girl’s father.” Shawn pointed towards a picture of a strangled girl, her file pinned next to it. “The one next to her was the gardener.”

“We checked him out, he had a sound alibi.” Lassiter recoiled, his gut had told him that the gardener was guilty, but the logical portion of his brain had taken over.

“Right, and that was a total lie. I mean, who really goes to see the opera with their mother on a gardener’s salary. Why would you even buy that load of cow?” Shawn raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, barely hiding his smirk.

“It is load of bull and-“

“I’ve heard it both ways.” Shawn shrugged, his smirk finally breaking free and shining brightly.

“No, you really haven't.” Lassiter rolled his eyes, his hand shaking ever so slightly in anger.

“Isn’t a bull really just a glorified cow?”

“How did you even graduate from high school?”

“Gus mostly.” Shawn smiled to himself, thinking about all of the fond moments he had shared with Gus in high school.

“I’ll look into those cases, but right now I want you out of my house.” Lassiter practically growled the last portion of the sentence, his hand coming to rest on his gun.

“And I want you in my house, if you catch my drift. My god that was terrible, let me try again. And I want-“

“Spencer I have had a hard day at work and I just want to be alone.” Lassiter’s attention was instantly drawn to his radio, where a voice was announcing the killing of another girl in a club.

“Oooh! I am riding with you!” Shawn jumped up from the chair, instantly jogging towards the door. “Wanna stop for tacos?”

“No, I seem to remember arresting you after out last car trip together. You can call Guster to pick you up.” Lassie set down his drink and made his way to the door, grabbing Shawn’s arm and tugging him along.

“Lassiepants it doesn’t make sense for me to wait in the cold for Gus when I could be riding with you.” Shawn pulled his best impression of a puppy dog but still landed on the front porch.

“It is like sixty degrees out, Spencer.” Lassiter pursed his lips and locked the front door, his jaw flexing in annoyance.

“Come on, don’t leave me out here alone.” Shawn puffed out his bottom lip, and blinked his eyes really fast in a failed attempt to look innocent.

“After that stunt you pulled last time you have lost your car privileges. You are wasting my time.” Without another word Lassiter slipped into his car and drove away, leaving a disappointed fake psychic standing at his door, phone in hand.

“Gus? Another girl was killed and Lassiepants just left me standing on a street corner like a common prostitute, come get me before someone else tries to.”

XOXO

“Shawn I can’t believe you pulled me away from my show.” Gus huffed, glaring at Shawn as they entered the second crime scene in as many days.

“Gus, I don’t think American Duos is as important as a dead girl.” Shawn paused at Gus’ sour facial expression, and then continued “Well, you can always just watch it later.”

“It doesn’t have the same impact. Someone always spoils the results and it is usually you.” Gus pursed his lips and stepped into the bathroom, cringing at the body sprawled out on the cold tiles.

“Gus don’t be a backstreet boy.” Shawn leaned over the body, taking in the surprised expression forever etched onto the stunning brunettes face.

The girl sprawled out on the floor was as stunning as all the other girls. Her make up highlighted her perfect features, her hair chopped short into a bob cut. Cynthia Harold, she was the ideal woman, and Shawn couldn’t help but mourn her loss for a moment. Of course, once the moment passed he became distracted by the thousand details in the room, any of which could be the final piece to the puzzle.

“Shawn are you done? This bathroom seriously does not look sanitary.” Gus stared at a suspicious stain on the tile floor, backing away slightly.

“Gus, don’t rush the process.” Shawn paused to look around one last time, his eyes scanning for any missed clues. “Okay, I am done. Let’s go get some tacos.”

“You know that’s right.”

Shawn grinned at Lassiter on his way out, throwing a wink in his direction as he walked out the door. Gus watched with a resentful glare, while the rest of the room shifted uncomfortably.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Lassiepants.” Shawn flashed his brightest grin and dramatically threw himself out the door.

“Shawn, I don’t understand why you insist on torturing him. He doesn’t like you.” Gus drifted towards the car, a nonchalant facial expression gracing his features. “I mean, I don’t care but I think everyone else does.”

“It sure seems like you care, I mean you gave me a Draco Malfoy worthy glare when I said goodbye.”

“Well that is because you are humiliating yourself, and in turn me.” Gus slipped into the blueberry, snapping his seatbelt on.

“I am always humiliating myself, why is this any different.” Shawn practically fell into the passenger seat, instantly fiddling with the radio.

“It just is Shawn.” Gus paused long enough for Shawn to get into the car, and then slowly pulled out. “I am assuming we are going to my place then.”

“Yeah, I’ll probably just crash there.” Shawn smiled as he settled on a Tears for Fears song.

“You’ve been crashing at my place a lot lately. Is something wrong with your place?” Gus frowned ever so slightly, he didn’t mind his friend staying over but he hated the idea of him having to live in any place that was less than par.

“Yeah, my place just has this really bad water leak. I actually moved most of my stuff into a storage shed. I’ve been rotating between your house and my dad’s, but I wouldn’t have to if Lassiter would just admit he wants me.” Shawn was in the habit of making jokes out of serious situations; it was his best defense mechanism. Gus was already quite aware of this habit, and instantly took the situation to be quite serious.

“Shawn, you could have just asked to stay with me.”

“I didn’t want to be a bother, besides I can manage on my own.”

“I have a ripe pineapple.”

“I guess I could stay for a while, just until I find a new place.”

80’s tunes and the sound of Shawn’s incessant chatter pleasantly filled the drive home. Gus would chime in every now and then to correct a reference or Shawn’s inability to think logically. Something was hanging in the air, something that neither was ready to face. For the first time in years Shawn felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. For the moment he could blame Lassiter, blame the sting of rejection, but in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but wonder if even his observant eyes had missed something obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

“Do I smell Cuban coffee?” Shawn rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took in a giant breath of the spicy air. Gus’ couch wasn’t the best, but it was the perfect place to be come morning time.

“You know that’s right. I also have Count Chocula.” Gus handed Shawn a cup of piping hot coffee, perfectly made, and a massive bowl of chocolately goodness. Gus was fully dressed in a suit and tie.

“Man that’s good, all I had at my place was ketchup and some mayonnaise. I felt like Norton in Fight Club.”

“Does that make me Brad Pitt?” Gus smirked and then took a long sip of his coffee.

“Not unless you are secretly an extension of me.” Shawn shook his head, as though he could remove the disturbing thought simply by pretending to be a horse.

“Well, you do spend an awful lot of time with me, and I am the better, more handsome man you would like to be.”

“Yeah, right.” Shawn’s brow creased and he once again shook his head vehemently.

“Do you remember the time we were male models, because those guys seemed to think-“ Gus flashed Shawn his best blue steal facial expression and then winked.

“Just because two gay guys seem to think that you are hotter than I am doesn’t make it true. Besides I’ve slept with more people.” Shawn ended the sentence with a swig of his coffee followed by a huge bite of cereal.

“Yeah, well I’ve never had an STD.” Gus stared at his best friend pointedly, then finished off his coffee.

“That was one time!” Shawn sipped the rest of the milk from the bowl and set it on the coffee table, which Gus immediately retrieved and moved to the sink.

“I had to take you to the clinic, Shawn, and you wouldn’t stop screaming about how bad your balls hurt.” Gus rinsed their dishes, placing them on the rack to dry; his kitchen was completely spotless.

“They did, but you wouldn’t understand that Mr. I’ve-never-contracted-an-std-because-I-never-get-laid.” Shawn pulled himself up from the couch, stretching his arms up high, his eyes peacefully closed. Gus stared for a moment, his eyes drifting to the patch of skin showing between Shawn’s boxers and his applejacks shirt.

“Shawn, you had crabs, they itch. You were just being a crybaby. Now go take a shower so we can solve this case and get paid. You need to find a new house.” Gus had always been an early riser, and had obviously already showered.

“I am going, I am going. You know you love having me stay over.”

“Just go shower Shawn.”

As Shawn stood naked in his best friend’s shower he couldn’t help but wonder exactly what was causing the random butterflies. He could eliminate Gus because aside from one very hot make out session they had always been just friends. Lassiter was the obvious choice but Shawn hadn’t been thinking about him when the second batch of butterflies migrated into his stomach. While washing up with Gus’ lufa Shawn took a moment to contemplate life, but the song Sunglasses at Night quickly took over his mind. To remind Gus of the awesomeness of the song, Shawn screamed it as loud as possible, and slowly but surely he could hear Gus joining in from the next room over.

“I wear my sunglasses at night” Shawn screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

“So I can, So I can, watch you weave then breath your story lines.” Gus felt stupid, but it was a damn good song and he couldn’t help but sing along.

“And I wear my sunglasses at night.” Shawn lived for these moments, the ones he could always look back on fondly.

“So I can, so I can keep track of visions in my eyes.”

“While she’s deceiving me, it cuts my security!” Shawn slipped out of the shower and into a towel.

“Has she got control of me?- I turn to her and say:” Gus moved from the bedroom to the hallway, sunglasses in hand, knowing that Shawn probably had a grand entrance in mind.

“Don’t switch the blade on the guy in shades!” Shawn jumped out of the bathroom, the edges of his towel gripped in one hand and the other attached to a hairbrush that he used as a makeshift microphone.

“Oh no!” Gus put the glasses on his face and leaned against the corner, rocking a slight head bang.

“Don’t masquerade with the guy in shades! Oh no! I can’t believe it!” Shawn slid across the floor and into the kitchen, his towel flipping up slightly.

“You got it made in the guy in shades, and um Shawn I just saw under your towel. Maybe you should cover yourself up more.” Gus took off the glasses and raised a disturbed eyebrow.

“Yeah…if I am naked that song comes out a little bit…”

“Gay, yeah two men singing together while one is naked it a little bit gay.” Gus scuffed and walked back into his bedroom, pulling out a spare set of Shawn’s clothing. “Here.”

“Thanks man.” Shawn flashed him a smile, and awkwardly adjusted his towel.

XOXO

“Okay so the first girl was attacked in a club near Chinatown, the second girl was attacked several miles away, the third was killed in the club we saw which was several miles in the other direction from the first. Last is the newest, which happened in a club only a few blocks away from Chinatown. He needs to make a quick getaway after he attacks them.” Shawn rubbed his temples with his forefingers, a frustrated sigh escaping from his lips.

“So we have an obvious pattern, he has to live close enough to the bars to escape after he attacks them. He only has a small window of time before someone finds the girl in the bathroom.” Gus wrinkled his nose, staring at the map spread out on the table.

“He wants to be able to drive home before she is even found. He hasn’t gone outside of this general area so he is probably going to stay within this circle.” Shawn demonstrated the circle with his finger. “There are only two other clubs in this circle, so we have a 50/50 chance of going to the right place.”

“What are we going to do? Hang out in the girl’s bathroom and hope to find someone getting raped?” Gus leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his perfectly oiled head.

“Well…”

“Shawn, we are not going to hang out in the girl’s restroom. We are going to get arrested.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time this week.” Shawn shrugged, and pulled himself up from the couch. “We still have another problem, how am I going to sleep with Carlton.”

“Ew don’t call him that. It isn’t like he is going around calling you Shawn. You are on a strictly surname basis.” Gus shook his head in genuine disgust. “I wish you would go after someone who actually likes you.”

“That would be too easy. I like the challenge.” Shawn retrieved the keys to the blueberry from the wall. “Let’s go check out these clubs.”

“Fine, but I am not going into the bathroom with you.”

“Pineapple smoothies?”

“You know that’s right”

The first club turned out to be down for remodeling, but he second, The Candy Shop, proved to be to be more helpful. The girl’s restroom was at the end of a dark hallway, the lighting was just poor enough for a man to drag unsuspecting woman into the dark without being seen. The bar itself was separated from the lounge and the dance area, meaning that it would be fairly easy to drop a roofie into the glass on the way back to the lounge. Shawn walked around the mostly empty club, contemplating where and how the killer would make his move.

“Why did he kill her and not all the other girls? Was he just stepping up his game with her, or did he kill her for a reason and then had to kill Cynthia to cover up that reason. It seems strange to suddenly start killing people.” Shawn ran a hand through his perfectly messy hair.

“Sandy seemed to have some problems, her house showed the classic signs of OCD. Maybe she had post traumatic stress disorder?” Gus looked around the empty club, shifting uncomfortably.

“As in, she was probably the first victim and never reported it?” Shawn thought back to the scary clean living conditions, the obsessive care needed to keep a house that clean.

“Maybe her friend’s forced her to go out, even though she just wanted to stay in.”

“So, she wanted to stay in the safe place she had designed and when our perp saw her he couldn’t resist playing with her again, only this time she overdosed before he got the chance.”

“So our last victim Cynthia may have been used to cover up the mistake he made with the last one.” Gus took a sip of the water he had ordered earlier, his brow creased as the gears in his head worked through the problem.

“Then we need to catch him before the next girl get’s hurt. I think I am feeling a vision coming on.”

XOXO

1994

“Shawn, I am positive that the only person who should be allowed to dress like that is Tim Curry.” Gus stared at his best friend, who was dressed in the full ensemble, a corset, women’s panties, thigh highs and high heels.

“I think I look pretty good, even though the wig is a little scary.” Shawn stared at himself in the mirror; amazed by the sheer volume of the makeup he was wearing.

“I can’t believe you are making me go as Rocky. I look stupid in this blonde wig. A black man shouldn’t play a white German. It just seems strange. Not to mention how uncomfortable these gold undies are.” Gus pulled at the tight foil underwear, looking mildly disgusted.

“I think you look good, besides the wig ensures that everyone knows who you are. I’m not having another incident like the talent show. Michael Jackson wouldn’t sing with Tears for Fears.” Shawn shook his head at Gus, still upset about the incident.

“Neither would Billy Ocean. Whatever Shawn, let’s just go watch the movie and get this over with. You know that Rocky sleeps with Dr. Frank-N-Furter, right?” Gus and Shawn stepped out of the bathroom and joined the crowd gathered to watch the movie.

“They all sleep together, that’s just how the movie is. Besides, this makes more sense than us dressing up like any other characters. You could be Meatloaf or the creepy butler but I think this outfit looks a lot better.” Shawn shrugged s they took their seats, smiling as the crowd gasped at the outfits. “We look damn good.”

“I hate you, you are always getting me into situations like this.” Gus took his seat, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Gus, don’t be an American hockey player, this is fun and you know it. Without me your life would be boring!” Shawn smiled, wondering secretly if Gus wasn’t right about Shawn being nothing but trouble. It was a reoccurring fear as of late, something that Shawn thought about almost as often as he thought about Gus…which was almost constantly.

“Maybe, but it would be it would be a simple life.” Gus hated the idea of not having Shawn, but sometimes he liked to imagine his life if they had never met. It almost felt like a weight had been lifted, but then the crushing sadness would return and Gus would switch to his fantasy of their wedding.

“Nothing is ever simple, and if it were life wouldn’t be worth living.” Shawn firmly believed that boredom was man’s curse, and the only way to truly live was to fight it. He fought it everyday by finding new and exciting ways to upset his father.

“I wouldn’t mind losing my virginity to Frank-N-Furter, Janis is a lucky bitch. Tim Curry is a god.” Shawn grinned at the screen, but it was forced because he could feel Gus go still next to him.

“That’s kind of gay Shawn. I know he is dressed like a woman but under that he is still a man.” Gus avoided looking at Shawn, his heart doing flips in his chest. The idea of Shawn having any interest at all in boys meant that Gus had a minute chance of getting his happy ending with his best friend. 

“Lately I’ve been questioning things.” Shawn said with a small shrug, trying to test the waters. It was true that he had been questioning, but it wasn’t his sexuality that confused him... it was the strange butterflies that seemed to magically take over his stomach when Gus was around.

“I…I guess we all question things, I mean it’s natural to be curious about new things.” Gus shrugged, his shoulder bumping into Shawn’s and sending chills down his spine.

“Yes, we all do.” Shawn paused for a second and then continued watching the movie. His heart broke a little bit every time Gus shot him down; the very idea of Gus experimenting with anyone else was devastating. Shawn spent half of his time ensuring that Gus didn’t get a girlfriend, even though it usually meant spreading rumors around.

“I always found Rocky more attractive than the doctor, but then he is a bit less intense.” Gus shrugged again, mostly so that he could touch Shawn.

“I think it is intense when he is working out, I mean no one has that kind of muscle. It just isn’t natural.” Shawn had always been the jealous type and suddenly Rocky was on his list of people to kill. It was getting to the point where he couldn’t even go out in public with Gus because the boy was always making comments about pretty ladies. Most of the time he had to trick Gus into staying in the house with him.

“Yeah, he is a little bit unnatural looking. But, then everything in this movie is a bit off.” Gus hated the way that Shawn would talk about attractive people, the ones he found attractive were fine, but as soon as Gus mentioned liking someone that person was suddenly not good enough.

“The most unnatural person in this movie is the butler, he is just messed up.” Shawn said mostly to make conversation. In all honesty, unless Gus mentioned thinking that the butler was attractive, Shawn had no problem with the character. His jealousy was so out of control he was actually worried that he might just explode one day and lock Gus in the closet to keep him away from everyone. It just wasn’t healthy.

“I guess.” Gus looked at Shawn funny, but decided it wasn’t worth arguing about.

“We’re unnatural.”

“What?” Gus turned to face his friend again, confusion and a semblance of hope in his eyes.

“Never mind.”

 

XOXO

“I am seeing…Chinatown, a club um um it is so close to the other clubs. He wants…another girl. Candy…there is a candy shop..ahhhh” Shawn let out a few grunts and fell into Lassiter’s lap, rolling his hips a few times for good measure.

“The Candy Shop is a popular club near China Town.” O’Hara chimed in with, causing Shawn to finally relax onto Lassiter’s lap.

“Spencer get off of me right now.” Lassiter leaned back as far as possible in the restraining chair.

“Aw don’t be like that Lassiepants.” Shawn grinned as he wiggled around, pleasantly surprised by the hardening bulge forming under him.

“Spencer.” Lassiter lowered his voice so that only Shawn could hear him, his breath sweeping across the younger man’s neck. “If you do this here I promise you I will shoot you.”

“Well,” Shawn practically hoped off of the detective, “I think we had better go to the club before someone else dies. I was thinking, we really can’t risk Jules getting hurt by using her as bait. What we need to do is convince the killer to take someone a bit more manly.”

“Shawn, you can’t dress up like a woman.” Gus crossed his arms and stared pointedly.

“11th grade, Rocky Horror Picture Show…come on Gus I made a really hot lady.” Shawn grinned, remembering them both wearing ridiculous costumes.

“No, we both looked scary. You make a really ugly woman.”

“Your right, I do. Maybe you had better dress up like the lady.” Shawn knew that he had already won the argument; in the end Gus was always the one to play bait.

“No, no, no you are not using me as bait again.” Gus pursed his lips. “Last time I almost got shot. Now, you want me to get drugged and raped? Our friendship only gets you so far.”

“Don’t be a lump of coal in a stocking, Gus. This could be fun, I bet Jules will even help get you ready.” Shawn winked at O’Hara who couldn’t hide her smile.

“I hate you Shawn.”

“You know I love you buddy!”

“Sometimes I wonder if you do.”

Shawn and Gus stopped off and Juliet’s house, who had agreed, unhappily, to provide the make-up and clothes. Shawn just so happened to have a brunette wig at the office, so a pit stop was required. After several hours of hair and make-up time, a struggle into a too-tight dress, Gus was finally presentable. His lips were painted a dark burgundy, his eyes gold with fake lashes and a smidgen of eyeliner. It was the blush that really got to Shawn though, making it nearly impossible not to laugh. The dress was a tight black and white strapless number, hitting mid thigh.

“Shawn, I cannot leave the house like this! I look like a cheap hooker.” Gus stared in the mirror, a mask of pure horror crossing his features.

“Hey!” Juliet chimed in, “ I worked hard to even get you this attractive. You should be thanking me.”

“Thank you for turning me into a cheap hooker.”

“Come on let’s get your heels on so we can go. Now remember, you want to accent you beautiful chocolate features.” Shawn leaned over the bathroom counter, pushing his ass out as high as he could.

“I just want to get this over with so I can go home and watch Sorority Boys.” Gus huffed as he slipped on the two inch heels left over from 11th grade.

“Well, you dressing up like a girl makes a lot more sense than that movie.”

“It is a good movie, Shawn. You are just being overly critical because you don’t like Michael Rosenbaum.” Gus wobbled his way out of the bathroom, his ankles practically vibrating in the heels.

“He is Lex Luthor, aka the devil. I can’t believe you are falling for his act.” Shawn followed, pulling the keys to the blueberry from his pocket.

“No, he is an actor. You are the one falling for his act.”

“No, he is Lex Luthor.”

“Shawn, we’ve been over this before. Rosenbaum is not Luthor and Tom Welling is not Superman.” Gus opened the front door and stared at the stairs leading off the second floor landing of Juliet’s apartment.

“Agree to disagree. Dude, maybe you had better let me help you down these. You are, after all, my date.” Shawn looped his arm around Gus, his fingers curling into his best friend’s hip.

“I feel weird about this.” Gus took a step down, leaning heavily against Shawn.

“It isn’t that different from ninth grade.” Shawn took each step with Gus, carefully balancing his friend.

“What happened in ninth grade?” Juliet called from a few stairs up, waiting patiently to get to the bottom of the stairs.

“We agreed to never talk about that.” Gus elbowed Shawn and glared at him from under his fake lashes.

“Maybe I want to talk about it.”

“I will push you down these stairs if you don’t shut up.” Gus tugged on Shawn for a second, almost sending them both tumbling.

“Gus stop being a dairy of a mad black woman.”

“You never even watched that movie, Shawn.” Gus scoffed and continued down the stairs.

“Neither did you!” Shawn sighed in relief as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the strange butterflies returning to his stomach as soon as he let go of Gus. “We both agreed to watch something not made by Tyler Perry.”

“You know that’s right. That man has issues.” Gus wobbled his way into the passenger seat, sighing in relief as soon as he could relax his ankles.

“So the plan is?” Shawn slipped into the driver’s seat, and started the car. Juliet followed suit in her own car.

“I go and make myself look…sexy.” Gus made a fake gagging sound, “and if a guy offers to buy me a drink I accept, but watch carefully for any signs of something being added. If I start to feel weird or notice anything suspicious I make the signal.”

“And the signal is?” Shawn slipped the car into drive, pulling out of the parking lot.

“The one from The Little Rascals.” Gus wiggled his hand under his chin. “Although, I have no clue how on earth I am going to throw that into conversation.”

“You’ll work that out later.” Shawn shrugged, clicking the radio on. “Ugh I hate this song.”

“I’ll have you know I enjoy REO Speedwagon, I find it relaxing.”

“Can’t Fight This Feeling? Really?” Shawn rolled his eyes “This song wasn’t good then and it certainly isn’t good now.”

“You re just incapable of enjoying anything emotional.” Gus pursed his lips and stared out the window, feeling ridiculous in drag.

“Tears for Fears is emotional and I love them.” The argument persisted until Shawn finally pulled into the parking lot of the club.

“Whatever Shawn, you are seriously wrong.” Gus pulled himself from the car, wobbling on his heels.

“Yeah, well I can see your everything.” Shawn stared at Gus’ crotch where the dress had risen high enough to reveal a flash of women’s panties.

“If you had let me wear normal boxer briefs this wouldn’t be a problem.” Gus pulled at his dress until it was back to the proper position.

“Then you would have had a major lines. No rapist is going to go after a woman that wears briefs. He might end up raping a cross dresser.” Shawn pulled out his wallet and paid for their cover with money stolen from Gus’ wallet.

“That is exactly what I am! No one is going to buy this.” Just as Gus finished his sentence a man came up and began humping his legs and calling him baby.

“Back off buddy.” Shawn said, shoving the man away to protect his terrified friend.

“What? Is this bitch yours?” The guy puffed up his shoulders, attempting to look taller and more muscular.

“Yeah, she is so why don’t you back off before I get mad.” Shawn stepped forward, looking down at the man.

“Why don't you make me?”

“Ever notice how you come across somebody once in a while you shouldn’t have fucked with? That’s me.” Shawn lifted his jacket to revel a gun.

“Hey, no harm done.” The man backed away into the crowd.

“Gran Torino and a squirt gun?” Gus smirked, taking a seat on a small couch in the lounge.

“I had to protect your dignity.”

“My hero.” Gus faked a smile, secretly relieved that Shawn took control of the situation.

“Not to be weird but you look pretty hot into that dress. Does it make me gay that I am into that?” Shawn took a moment to look Gus up and down.

“We established that when you decided to try and sleep with Lassiter.” Gus huffed, blushing slightly.

“Somehow this just feels a bit gayer than that. Maybe we should like make out so the rapist sees you like to play.” Shawn’s tone made it clear he was kidding, but the butterflies in his stomach made him wonder if he actually was.

“Shawn we are not making out. I think I am supposed to look as single as possible, not like I am some slut.” Gus tried to hide the small hurt in his voice with bitterness.

“We all know that isn’t true.” Shawn smiled, and then turned to talk to some attractive women seated next to him.

The next hour consisted of Gus repositioning his padded bra and attempting to look pretty while Shawn flirted with the girls next to him. There was something strange hanging in the air, a mix between awkward sexual tension and fear. Guster was almost relieved when a man approached him and asked him if he wanted a drink. The drink itself came in the form of a fruity but unusually fizzy cocktail, which Gus took with a slightly trembling hand. The conversation with the stranger, an attractive man of about thirty-five lulled and Gus began to feel weird.

“Do you remember the movie The Little Rascals?” Gus was beginning to feel nauseas and dizzy, so he brought his hand to his chin and wiggled it. “They used to do that and I loved it.”

From across the room Gus could see undercover police officers watching carefully. Shawn left his side and Gus instantly felt panic settle in. His heart was racing inside of his chest, the world was spinning and his best friend was leaving him with a complete stranger. Gus suddenly felt sick and reached out, searching for Shawn. The man took his hand, pulling him up.

“Come on pet, let’s get you to the bathroom. You don’t look like you feel very well.” Gus was being led by the hand through the crowd, but on the inside he was screaming no.

The bathroom title was cold, and Gus couldn’t remember how he had gotten there. A warm hand was on his thigh, running up slowly and then suddenly it was gone. People were screaming freeze and in the background he thought he heard Shawn calling his name, asking him questions. Gus felt so tired, like he couldn’t move. Suddenly he wasn’t lying down anymore, he was upright and on a bed. The bed was moving and someone was holding his hand, promising him things he didn’t quite understand. Finally darkness settled in and Gus felt his eyes close.

“I can’t believe you let your friend do that.” Lassiter was standing in the corner, shaking his head in disapproval.

“As much as I would love to stay and hit on you my best friend is going to the hospital. He wasn’t supposed to drink that, I told him not to if it looked suspicious.” Shawn walked away without another word, his guilt weighing him down.

When Gus woke up his memory felt fuzzy, he distantly remembered being dressed like a girl, and going to the club. Everything else was a blur. His eyes felt glued shut; he lifted a hand to rub his eyes and instantly felt someone take ahold of it. Shawn was talking to him, but the words sounded strange and distant. For a moment he felt paralyzed but finally, with no small effort, he opened his eyes. Shawn was staring down at him with his hazel eyes that seemed forever changing.

“Hey buddy! You scared the shit out of me!” Shawn was gripping his hand for dear life, emotion thick in his voice. “I told you not to drink things that looked iffy.”

“I don’t remember drinking anything. I can’t believe you used me as bait. Next time you dress up like a woman.” Gus squeezed Shawn’s hand, pulling it close to his chest.

“I am so, so sorry. Next time I play bait and you can watch from the sidelines. I shouldn’t have let you do that. I am a shit friend man.” Gus could feel Shawn’s fingers rubbing circles on the top of his hand.

“I always forgive you.” Gus forced himself to smile. “You hate hospitals.”

“Yeah, but I love you so I am here. They said that you can go once they check your vitals.” Shawn pressed the button to call a nurse in, his eyes locked on Gus.

“So, he didn’t give me enough to kill me?”

“Nah, he was just going to rape you. He would have been in for a not so pleasant surprise.” Shawn forced a laugh and stepped back as the nurse took over.

“The good news is the dose was quite low because you didn’t drink all of it. Most of the symptoms have already passed. You are probably going to want to rest for a few days, but then you should be fine. I am sure your boyfriend will take good care of you.” The nurse smiled as she checked Gus over. “Have a nice day.”

“I will.” Shawn smiled at the nurse, not bothering to correct her. The nurse left with a pleasant smile, although it seemed slightly forced.

“Why didn’t you correct her? Now they think I am gay.” Gus cringed as he sat up, his body sore from being in bed for so long.

“You came in dressed in drag, I think they just assumed at you were gay. Besides, we are never going to see any of these people again. Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go home and get you cleaned up, you still have makeup on in some places. That stuff is surprisingly hard to get off.” Shawn pulled the blanket off of Gus, helping the man into his clothes.

“I want a bubble bath.” Gus groaned as he pulled the shirt on over his head, his privates covered by the remaining hospital gown.

“Okay let’s just put these sweats on.” Gus stepped into the sweats, glad to have something on his legs to fight the chill. “Okay, now sit down in the chair and I’ll wheel you out of here. I filled out the paperwork already. Do you want my cellphone to call your parents? I wasn’t sure if you wanted to tell them about this particular event.”

“I think they would die if they knew, I think this one is going to stay between us. We never talk about it again.” Gus moved to sit down in the wheel chair, sighing out of exhaustion as soon as he relaxed.

“You saved a lot of girls, man. We got him and it was because of you. I won’t mention the drag or roofies, but the rest we are talking about.” Shawn grinned as he wheeled his best friend out of the hospital, relieved that his memory was fuzzy.

“You know that’s right. I am a hero.” Gus looked proud, smirking slightly.

The ride home was uneventful; Gus slept most of the way and didn’t wake up until Shawn called his name. The walk up the stairs went a lot like the walk down O’Hara’s stairs, Gus leaned heavily on Shawn out of pure exhaustion. Shawn was in one of his rare calm moods. Without a word he drew Gus a bubble bath and helped him out of his shirt, and after much arguing his pants, and into the bathtub. Gus was almost relieved when Shawn sat down on the floor next to the bath, mostly out of fear of falling asleep and drowning, but also because he was still frightened. As the water slowly cooled Gus let his mind wonder to all of the strange things that had led to his hospital stay, to Shawn’s quest to bed the head detective.

“You can go see Lassiter, I’ll be okay.” Gus whispered, his voice barely carrying to the man sitting next to him.

“No, I got you into this mess and I amnot leaving until you feel better.” Shawn frowned at the thought of leaving and stood to grab a towel, the weird butterflies invading his stomach for what felt like the millionth time.

“Shawn, you are acting weird. It isn’t like this is the first time I’ve gotten hurt on the job. I knew the risks when I put on that dress.” Gus cringed at the thought of wearing women’s clothes.

“Yeah, but I should have done this. It should have been me that got hurt.” Shawn closed his eyes so his best friend could stand up, and then wrapped the towel around him. “Dry off and I will get you some clothes. Don’t fall.”

“He never would have attacked you, you make a terrible woman.” Gus dried himself slowly, and carefully before accepting the clothes that Shawn offered. After a moment of struggling to hold his towel and get dressed Shawn stepped over and helped him, letting the towel fall to the ground in the process.

“You were a pretty sexy lady. Lola worthy, even. Come on; let me help you into bed. We can watch The Breakfast Club and I’ll order some takeout.” Shawn put his arm around Gus’ waist and helped him to the bed, which he had turned down while gathering the clothes.

“Shawn, between the bed and telling that nurse that you were my boyfriend I am starting to worry that you are.” Gus stared up at his friend with big eyes, a strange emotion playing in his voice.

“I didn’t tell her that, I simply didn’t correct her. There is a difference.” Shawn tucked Gus in and flipped on the television.

“Maybe, but it isn’t a very big difference. I want pineapple chicken and some low mein.”

“Okay, the food will be here soon.” Shawn said as he reentered the room and slipped the dvd into the player.

“Good, I am starved.” Gus wiggled, flipping the blanket open for Shawn to crawl in. “We used to watch movies in bed a lot more as kids.”

“Yeah, well as kids we had a lot less boundaries.” Shawn slipped into bed, adjusting the pillow to his liking, and then hit play on the movie.

“After the incident in ninth grade a lot of things changed. Friends shouldn’t make out.” Gus’ voice was so low that Shawn had to lean over slightly to hear him.

“I didn’t think it was that bad, but you started freaking out and then I am not sure, I just decided boundaries would make things simpler.” Shawn bit his lip, worried that the conversation would become awkward.

“And it did until you decided to try an seduce Lassiter.” Gus shrugged, and clicked the volume up on the television.

“What do you mean?” Shawn turned to look at his best friend, searching for any sign of the emotions lying beneath.

“Nothing, I just think that if you dated girls we wouldn’t have to think about this.” Gus shifted uncomfortably, his nose twitching ever so slightly.

“Does it bother you that I want Lassiter or that I want a guy?” Shawn clicked pause on the movie and turned to look at his friend.

“I don’t know, Shawn. Does it really matter?” Gus reached over and took the remote, clicking play again.

“Yes, it does matter.” Shawn pulled the remote from Gus and clicked pause. “Are you jealous?”

“No.” Gus tried to pull the remote controller away from Shawn, but the man was unwilling to let it go. Suddenly Shawn was sitting on top of Gus, holding the remote high above his head. For a brief moment they were children again, arguing over who got to hold the controller. “Shawn! Get off of me!”

“Not until you explain. You brought this up, you finish it.” Shawn’s breath was skirting over Gus, making him shiver slightly.

“No, get off of me. Somethings are private.” Gus tried to roll Shawn off of him to no avail, ending up even more entangled.

“Are you jealous that I like another man?” Shawn grabbed his best friend’s hands and held them above his head, leaning down so that their faces were mere inches apart.

“Does it even matter? You are going to sleep with him and move onto the next guy. You always move onto the next person.” Gus wiggled trying to escape Shawn’s death grip.

“I just haven’t found the right person yet.” Shawn stared down at his best friend, surprised by how much the words had stung. “Is this why you always go on the caramel binges when I start seeing someone?”

“No. I don’t do that, Shawn.” Gus tried to pull his arms down, but in his weakened condition he was no match for Shawn’s strength.

“Gus, you so do. What are you, like, in love with me?” Shawn’s face was so close to his only real friend in the world’s that he could feel his warm breath against his cheek, their lips so close to touching that for a moment Shawn wondered what it would be like to slant his over those perfectly plump lips.

“No, I just want…I don’t know what I want.” Gus’ voice quivered slightly, a hint of fear mixing with a hint of excitement into an intoxicating blend.

“This?” Shawn leaned forward just enough to lightly press his lips against his friend’s. For a second the world stop spinning and all Shawn could feel was the spot where their bodies connected. It was over almost as soon as it began, the moment came and the moment passed in an instant. The doorbell rang and Gus turned away, Shawn was surprised by the odd sting in his chest and pulled himself away to answer the door.

They ate in silence, the movie flickering across the screen almost like a backdrop. Shawn opened his mouth to talk several times, but always closed it in the end. He knew without a doubt that something that couldn’t be taken back had changed, something terrifying. After eating Shawn contemplated leaving, he was tempted to go to his dad’s house but a nagging sensation warned him that his friendship was hanging in the balance. Instead of leaving when the movie ended Shawn clicked it off and rolled over in the dark to look at his friend.

“You’ve said it a million times, you are straight. I shouldn’t have kissed you. It is been a long two days, let’s just go back to where we were before.” Without a word Shawn moved to get out of bed, planning on taking his place on the couch.

“I am scared…just don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone.” Shawn knew without asking that the topic was no longer on the kiss, but on the bigger issue at hand: Gus was still terrified after the experience at the club. Eventually, Shawn knew that they would have to deal with the kiss and the implications it had, but for now he was content comforting his friend.

“I’ll make waffles for you in the morning.”

XOXO

“Lassiepants just let me see the stupid file!” Shawn’s hands were raised towards the sky, attempting to steal the file that Lassiter was holding above his head. “Don’t you think this is a bit childish?”

“Everything is childish with you, Spencer. This is my case now back off.” Lassiter huffed, standing on his tippy toes to ensure that Shawn couldn’t get a firm grip on the file.

“Chief Vick!” Shawn was not above tattle tailing, and rushed off to tell the Chief that Lassiter was being a big meanie head.

“You little..!” Lassiter followed Shawn, bitching the entire way.

“Wow, is it just me or are they behaving like children a bit more often than usual. This is the second time this week they have thrown a fit and it is only Tuesday.” Juliet stared after the two man-children, a look of confusion painting her perfect features.

“Shawn is always like this, it is weird that Lassiter is playing along.” Gus took a seat in Lassiter’s chair, “This is probably going to take a while. Last time the chief had to pull them off of each other by reminding them that she carries a gun.”

“It is like working with two children.”

“Yeah, only one of those kids knows all of your deepest secrets and the other carries a loaded weapon.” Gus signed and shook his head, knowing that after they left the police station the awkward nonsilence would return in full fury. Shawn didn’t do awkward silences; he filled the awkwardness with a million words, all of which were meaningless. Shawn was a pro at avoiding confrontation.

“That’s true, they are like the Children of the Corn.” Jules stared into the Chief’s office where both men were being reprimanded.

“Those kids freaked me out.” Gus followed Juliet’s gaze, shaking his head at Shawn. “Has Lassiter been acting weird lately?”

“He just keeps insisting that he isn’t gay, in the most random situations. Aside from that he has been sulking more than usual. Did something happen?” Juliet turned to look at Gus, concern in her eyes.

“Shawn’s just been going through a phase. It happens sometimes. The same thing happened in ninth grade. He’ll get over it.” Gus pulled himself from Lassiter’s chair as both men exited the office.

“Gus we are on the case, let’s roll.” Shawn pumped his fist into the air like Judd Nelson in The Breakfast Club and walked out of the station.

“So, what is the case that you fought so hard to get on?” Gus followed Shawn to the parking lot where he unlocked the blueberry and slipped inside.

“Well, I’ll give you a hint… it may or may not have something to do with gold.” Shawn grinned as he slipped inside the car.

“Shawn, please tell me we aren’t dealing with more roller derby girls robing stores, only this time it is just jewelry.” Gus put the car into drive “Where am I going?”

“The old gold mines.” Shawn smiled innocently, his huge eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Shawn, those mines are not stable. We can’t go in there.” Gus shook his head, but turned in the direction of the mines.

“But Gus someone was found dead near the entrance and they found bits of gold dust on his hands which meeeeeans?” Shawn hoped excitedly in the car, the seatbelt the only thing keeping him from hitting the roof.

“That there might still be gold in those old mines! I thought they were tapped out during the gold rush. We could be rich!” Gus grinned, thinking of all of the money he could save up if they found gold.

“I could move off of your couch!”

“Okay, so we solve the murder, find the gold and live happily ever after.”

“That sounds a little gay Gus.” Shawn laughed enjoying the nice break from the awkward nonsilence. Gus had been so quite recently that Shawn had actually started speaking for him.

“I am not the one trying to sleep with a guy, Shawn. More importantly, I find the idea of a happily ever after relaxing. It gives me hope.” Gus glared at Shawn and remained silent for the rest of the drive, which was fortunately short.

The chalk imprint of the body showed Shawn exactly where the man had landed, and the blood indicated that the killer had come from inside of the mine. The ground was only paved until the opening of the mine, a new development made for tourists, but some of the blood had leaked onto the soft dirt just inside of the darkness.

“Okay, so according to the report Burt Allen was shot once from behind and once from the front which means we obviously have two killers. You stand here at his feet, be carful not to step on that blood, okay.” Gus reluctantly moved into the position, his head getting light as he stared at the blood. “So, the guy inside probably backed him out of the mine. The first gunman shot him and then the second followed suit.” Shawn pretended to shoot Gus with his fingers. “We need a flashlight.”

“Shawn I am not going into an unstable mineshaft with you. I almost died last week and I am not going to have survived that only to die this week.” Gus shook his head as Shawn skipped to the car and retrieved the flashlight.

“This way would be a lot less humiliating, we would be among the thousands that have died in search of gold.” Shawn grinned and walked into the mine, barely avoiding a large piece of wood that seemed determined to come into contact with his head.

“Shawn I am not going in there.” Gus crossed his arms and stared at his best friend with a facial expression that read perfectly, ‘oh hell no’.

“Gus don’t be a flame retardant fake Christmas tree.” Shawn followed carefully along the footsteps in the soft dirt leading deeper, afraid that he might become lost without them.

“I hate you Shawn, you are always getting me into trouble.” Gus followed Shawn in, carefully maneuvering around the large piece of splintered wood hanging from the ceiling that his friend had almost hit.

“What are best friends for?” Shawn grinned, even though he knew Gus couldn’t see it. Ahead the path forked in two directions and Shawn followed the one with the barely evident footprints.

“Couldn’t you have asked Jules what she saw, or looked at photographs from down here?” Gus searched for some sign of the shapes Shawn was seeing on the ground, but found it difficult in the almost darkness.

“Nah, they deemed this mine too dangerous to be evaluated. Wimps.” Shawn nodded for Gus to follow him around the next corner.

“No way, Shawn. Are you telling me I am in a mine that the police found too scary to enter? I am getting the hell out of here before I die.” Gus moved to turn around when Shawn grabbed his arm.

“The way back is a bit complicated. You are safer just following me because at least I can get us out of here. Besides, I am psychic, I would know if there was going to be a cave in.” Shawn pulled Gus by the sleeve of his jacket around another corner, carefully taking note of his surroundings.

“You aren’t psychic!”

“No, but I can tell that the wood down here is more stable than the wood at the entrance. It is obviously newer and there seems to be a more complicated support system. We are fine.” Shawn led Gus deeper still the minutes passing like hours as they finally approached the end of the footprints.

“This room is huge!” Gus stared around in amazement; someone had equipment lined up in an organized row.

“This equipment is obviously new, so someone was drilling down here. Look at this wall.” Shawn moved closer to the furthest wall, clearly the end of this portion of the mine.

“They were drilling right here and hoping to find something.” Gus squinted, but the darkness was overwhelming even with the dim light from the flashlight.

“And they found it. There are specks of gold here.” Shawn laid his fingers over the small protruding flecks of gold against the dark rock.

“When they closed down this portion of the mine they were literally inches from gold.” Gus squinted and Shawn moved the flashlight even closer, the rock twinkled in the low light and a low whistle escaped from Gus’ flabbergasted mouth.

“In the report it said the guy who was shot had been homeless until recently. What if he came into the mines looking for a place to stay for the night?”

“He could have easily gotten lost and then found himself here.” Gus gestured vaguely to the room they were standing in.

“Look, there is rubble over here.” Shawn moved towards the furthest corner where a large portion of the wall had fallen in an old splintered wood lay destroyed. “This must have caved in years ago, and when he found himself here he saw a twinkle.”

“He probably found a loan shark or someone to help him dig for gold.” Gus popped a squat and stared at the shimmering gold flecks.

“That explains why the wood looked so new compared to the wood near the entrance.”

“Shawn, if the guys he found decided he didn’t deserve a cut, they are probably going to turn on each other soon.”

“Then I think it is time I have a very detailed vision in front of Lassiter, I might even get to cop a feel in the process. Get it? COP a feel?”

“I get it Shawn.”

XOXO

1989

“Eat everything on your plate, Shawn. There are people in this world that are starving and would be thankful for your leftovers.” Henry Spencer looked down at his only child, a mess of brown floppy hair and eyes that were forever changing.

“I don’t like it.” Shawn wrinkled his nose and pushed the plate away from him.

“Shawn.”

“Dad I hate mom’s casserole, it tastes like old feet. No, old feet taste better.” Shawn stuck his tongue out at his father and pretended to gag.

“Okay, we are going on a little trip son.”

Henry drove his son to the part of town that most parents avoid, straight into the sad left overs of humanity. Men were standing around a single radio, hoping to hear anything that would lighten their load. This was the place that mother’s prayed their children never had to see, the darkest part of the entire city. Henry pulled the car into park and stepped out, beckoning for his terrified child to follow. They walked through the masses until Henry found the familiar face he had been searching for.

“Rick, I brought you some food.” Henry handed a container filled to the brim with casserole to the elderly man.

“Thank you Detective.” Henry had recently investigated the murder of a homeless man and in the process had met Rick. Rick had grown up on the streets and would probably die on the streets. Henry was known for stopping by a few times a week to give the man food.

“As always, it isn’t a problem. This is my son Shawn, Shawn this is Rick.”

“Thank you, young man.” Rick held out a quivering and dirty hand, Shawn reluctantly shook the old man’s hand, a strange sort of guilt weighing him down suddenly.

“Come on Shawn, let’s go home and finish diner” Henry’s large hand covered his son’s back as he led him away from the depressing truth.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

“I am seeing…something shiny. A wedding ring! No…it is teeth, bling um um a toilet seat! I am seeing gold everywhere!” Shawn threw himself at Lassiter, convulsing and slamming their hips together in a desperate attempt for any sexual contact.

“There was gold in the old mine!” Juliet helpfully called out, ending Shawn’s faux seizure.

“Good thing you were there to hold me Lassie, I almost fell to your feet.”

“Go express your foot fetish with someone who cares, Spencer.” Lassiter backed away from Shawn, moving to stand next to Juliet. It looked closer to hiding to Gus, who let out a chuckle.

“ I don’t have a foot fetish Lassie, but I guess we could try if you want.” Shawn licked his lip and winked.

“Get out of my station Spencer.” Upon hearing Lassiter’s mean words, Shawn decided to have another vision and flung himself at the detective.

“I see wood. New wood and darkness, it is so dark in here. I see a homeless man.. he’s scared. It is cold, dark and he’s lost. Ah! He sees something flickering! It is valuable…he’s telling someone…they have got wood…they are building gah!”

“They are reinforcing the mine!” Gus helpfully supplied when the room became quite.

“Yes! The homeless man found the gold when he got lost in the mine after seeking shelter.”

“If a homeless man found gold he would need to find someone to help him secretly mine it, and because of the precarious state of the shafts they would need to reinforce the wood. We need to get into that mine before they take all of the evidence.” Juliet was in motion instantly, rushing about tying to organize a trip into the shafts.

“Gus and I are going to go get pizza. Let us know what you find.” Shawn moved to leave, Gus following suit.

“Don’t you want to see what is down there?” Juliet cocked her head to the side and stared at Shawn.

“I saw it all up here, Jules.” Shawn brought his fingertips to his temples, “And felt it all right here” He placed on hand over his heart and then left the room.

“Shawn shouldn’t you be helping them find the right part of the mine?” Gus followed his best friend out of the department and into his car.

“Eh, they’ll figure it out. It gives us time to get some lunch and to go interview a few of Burt’s friends. We need to figure out who he would go to if he suddenly found out he was going to have millions.” Shawn smiled, pulling the car into drive and heading towards the best pizza place in town.

The pizza was warm and almost drool worthy, Shawn and Gus ate several pieces each and then headed towards the bad side of town. The encampment was small and dingy; almost fifty homeless people were crowded into the small space. Tents were pitched everywhere, making it nearly impossible to navigate through. Shawn had only seen this place once and it was as a child. The two pizza boxes under his arm caught the attention of several on lookers and Shawn instantly felt like a child again, only this time daddy wasn’t here to protect him.

“Are you Eric Grover?” Shawn asked, flashing his 1,000-watt smile in the direction of a man who seemed to be in a better state than some of the people surrounding him.

“Maybe, who wants to know?” The man was in newer looking clothes, his face cleanly shaven; he stood out amongst the poor souls surrounding him.

“Well, I am a private psychic detective. I’m Shawn Spencer and this is my colleague Mr. Watson, I was hired by a distant relative. Your grandmother gave up a baby, a woman who is technically your aunt. She was diagnosed with cancer and hired us to find you.” Shawn put on his best care bears care-a-lot face and smiled sympathetically.

“What does she want with me?” The man perked up slightly, almost as though he could smell money.

“Well she married a very rich man who passed away a few years back, they never had children so she is looking for blood relatives to leave the fortune to.”

“Okay, so how do I prove that I am a relative?” The man sat up, giving Shawn his undivided attention.

“Well, we have your birth certificate and that is enough proof of relation. Your aunt wants us to find out if you deserve the fortune, so she has had us watching you for the last few weeks.”

“What?” The man instantly looked panicked, his eyes darting between Shawn and his silent partner.

“We know about the gold, and we are willing to keep our mouths shut for a price.” Shawn rubbed his forefinger and his thumb together, smiling cockily.

“Would I be living here if I had any money?” Eric looked incredulous, motioning to the disintegrating tent behind him.

“I think you would if you had killed a man and needed to prove you hadn’t recently come into some money.”

“Get away from me, you don’t know anything about what is going on.” Eric pulled himself from his small seat and began walking away.

“I know you killed Burt Allen.” Shawn and Gus followed the man, Gus remaining oddly silent.

“No, I didn’t. Burt told me about the gold, and I told him about this loan shark I know who might be able to help. He offered me 5% for helping him find someone, but we settled on $200, which he got from the shark. That’s how I have been eating for the last few weeks; I even managed to buy a cheap coat from a thrift store.”

“Why didn’t you want a bigger cut of the gold, why settle with just $200?” Gus asked, finally joining the conversation.

“Because I have hep C, I’m dying. All I wanted was some food and a coat for when it gets cold at night. I could live another year or I could die tomorrow, and frankly I don’t give a damn. I thought I was doing my closest friend a solid and instead I got him killed. They’ll be coming for me soon.” Eric turned to look at Gus, his eyes filled with tears.

“Then tell us who killed him and we’ll bring you to the police station. We can help you.” Shawn reassured Eric, his eyes scanning around the camp for anyone out of place.

“I can’t.”

“You don’t have anything to lose!”

“If I snitch they will torture me, cut off all of my fingers after they stick bamboo under my fingernails. There are worse things than death.” He shuddered and began moving away again.

“Wait, tell me where I can find the shark. I could have just as easily found out by asking questions around the bars, which I am going to do after this anyways.”

“He hangs out at motorcycle bar on the corner of Brood St.” Eric looked defeated, turning back to his on his small chair.

“We can get you protection.” Gus offered, nodding his head towards the blueberry.

“No, if I am going out I am going out as a man. I’not going to spend the rest of my short life hiding.” The man shrugged and eyes the forgotten pizzas under Shawn’s arm. “Are those for me?”

“Yeah man, here.” Shawn handed over the pizzas quickly, clearly ready to interrogate the shark. “See ya around.” Shawn waved his hand and moved towards the car, relief crossing his features.  
“No you won’t.”

XOXO

Shawn took his time at the local bars, specifically avoiding the motorcycle bar. Gus left him for a few hours to finish his route and Shawn spent the time laying a clear trail, hoping that it would lead away from Eric. By the time Gus retrieved Shawn from a dive bar a few streets away from Brood street the sun was setting, painting the sky perfect shades of pink and blue. The air was crisp in his lungs and Shawn couldn’t help but smile. The case was going spectacularly, Gus was finally moving past the stupid kiss and he had a full proof plan to seduce Lassiter. The ride to the next bar was short, almost too short and for a second Shawn almost wanted to put it off, to spend the night with his best friend instead. But, as always, lives were at stake and he needed to get some dirty work done before he could have his next “vision”.

The bar itself was terrifying, practically dilapidated and falling in. Most of the windows were broken and boarded up. The paint was chipping, where there was paint, for the most part the building was made up of decaying wood. Shawn nearly gagged at the heavy smell of beer and gasoline that seemed to hang in the air around the building. Shawn and Gus both hesitated, staying in the safely locked car for a moment before Shawn finally moved to open the door.

“Shawn I am not going into that bar. We are going to get killed, this place even smells funny and we don’t even have the windows down.” Gus shook his head, his eyes wide as he stared at a mammoth of a man exiting the bar. “Remember the last time we tried to hang with bikers?”

“Gus, that was like a million years ago. Besides after the street racing thing we have some street credit.” Shawn reached over and turned the car off, pocketing the keys.

“Yeah, as a snitch. More importantly street racers are completely different from bikers.” Gus looked at Shawn pointedly.

“Potato, Potato.”

“That is not how that saying goes.” Gus rolled his eyes but opened his car door.

“I’ve heard it both ways. Hey, we get cool names. I am going to be pumice rock and you get to be stained glass.” Shawn winked at Gus, smirking slightly at his look of pure panic.

“You are going to get us killed.” Gus pulled himself from the car, but began to do Lamaze breathing.

“Great now they are going to think you are pregnant.” Shawn rolled his eyes, and tugged on Gus’ sleeve. “Let’s just get this over with so I can go to Lassiter’s to try and get him to fuck me.”

“I do not need those mental images.” Gus huffed and walked into the bar, Shawn hot on his heels.

“Okay, now we just need to figure out which guy is the shark. All of the people in the bars agreed that he was one mean looking, fast talking man.” Shawn’s eyes flashed around the room filled with leather glad bald men, most of which had long beards. “I wish I had facial hair to blend in, I would go bald but it is too much of a sacrifice with hair as perfect as mine.” Shawn whispered to Gus, who threw him a panicked look.

“Stop talking about your hair before you get us both killed, and I seriously doubt anyone described him like that.” Gus walked up to the bar and ordered a frilly looking virgin daiquiri.

“Yeah, I am the one trying to get us killed.” Shawn nodded at the drink and smacked Gus’ arm before ordering a Kamikaze.

“Do you even know what that is?” Gus raised his eyebrows and stared at his best friend.

“I saw it on this website.” Shawn waved away his best friend’s concerns and took a sip of the shot. The liquid hit his tongue like fire and he had to fight to keep it down. Swallowing the flames he made a facial expression not too different from the look he got while eating a lemon. “God that’s…good.” Shawn forced a cringing smile at the bartender.

“That is a serious drink, my friend. Maybe you should slow down and have what your friend is having, or a martini.” The man smiled helpfully, nodding to the group of men next to them drinking equally frilly drinks. “You do know what kind of bar this is right?”

“Yeah, a biker bar.” Shawn answered, laughing and motioning towards all of the leather.

“Yeah…and it is a gay bar.” The bartender nodded towards two guys standing suspiciously close to each other, one of the men cupper the other’s ass as he bent over to shoot some pool.

“Do they even have gay bikers?” Gus stared at the men, suddenly confused.

“I am looking for um a loan shark?” Shawn stared at the bartender, his mind totally blown by the fact they were probably standing in one of the few gay biker bars in California.

“Oh, yeah he is the one over in the corner, with the tattoo of a naked man on his arm. He can make it dance, well a specific part anyways.” The bartender grinned and helped another costumer while Gus and Shawn stared at the amazingly muscular man with an equally muscular man tattooed onto his arm.

“Apparently, talking about Lassie fucking me isn’t going to get us killed.” Shawn moved across the room, taking a seat across from their man. Gus hesitantly followed, politely motioning towards an open seat.

“Be my guest.” The man said in a voice so deep it practically rumbled.

“I’m Shawn Hyde and this is Dr. Gus Jekyll, we are private investigators looking into the death of-“

“Yeah, I know. You stirred up quite the storm looking for me. Everyone in a ten mile radius seems to know you want to talk to me, and I’m bettin’ it was on purpose. You wanted to talk to me, now talk Nancy boy.” The man leaned forward; one hand fisted the other holding a beer. He was proof that not all gay guys were feminine.

“There is this detective and I can’t seem to get him to bend me over, I’ve tried everything.” Shawn sighed in mock relief as he confessed his biggest worry.

“Shawn! He doesn’t want to hear about you trying to seduce a straight man, just get on with the questioning so we can go. American Duos is on soon and I never miss that show.”

“Do you think that Lambert should have won last season?” The man asked, his eyes lighting up.

“Well yeah, the other guy was nothing compared to him. I just hope this year’s winner deserves it.” Gus shook his head as he considered how unfair it all was for what had to have been the millionth time.

“Guys can we please get back to the matter at hand?” Shawn chimed in, mostly because he hated talking about the stupid show.

“Oh, yeah the cop. Have you tried showing up at his place porno style? I’m Tank by the way.” Tank smiled a toothy grin and relaxed in his seat.

“What’s porno style?” Shawn raised an eyebrow; there were very few things he hadn’t heard of.

“Just show up at his door wearing a costume. He’s a cop so you could show up in a jail bait costume and ask him to cuff you.”

“Dude that is perfect, and here I thought my plan to tie him down until he admitted to liking cock was good.” Shawn grinned, devious thoughts dancing through his mind. “So, back to the boring subject. Tank where were you the night Burt Allen was killed?”

“Here probably, I do karaoke most nights.” He nodded towards the mike and small stage on the opposite side of the room.

“Okay, awesome. Dude we are so singing some Tears for Fears before we leave.”

“You know that’s right.”

“Anyways, we were told by-“

“Eric.” Tank helpfully supplied.

“That you had loaned Burt some money and were helping him dig for gold in the old mine.” Shawn couldn’t help but smile when Tank laughed, his hand falling to his chest as he let out deep chuckles.

“Yeah, he came to see me but I told him that what he found was probably fools gold. He got angry and insisted that I help him. I gave him the number of a friend of mine, someone a bit more apt to take chances.” Tank shrugged, still chuckling slightly. “I’m claustrophobic so a mine isn’t really my ideal location.”

“What did you ask for in return for the number?” Gus asked, relaxing slightly in his chair.

“Ten percent or something like that. I honestly thought he was crazy, but my friend bought it and they became partners. I only gave him the number because I felt sorry for the poor guy. I may be a bastard but I ‘m not a fucking bastard.”  
“”George Clooney, From Dusk Til Dawn. Nice.” Shawn grinned; he couldn’t help but like how blunt Tank was. “So, why did he get killed.”

"I’m guessing my friend found out it was fools gold, I did warn him. Or, he could have gotten selfish and decided to cut Burt out. Who knows? Burt was an annoying guy, that alone could make some people snap.” Tank shrugged and took a swig of his beer.

“He was shot by two people, that means there was a third person involved.” Shawn stared at his shot, setting it down on the table in rejection. Gus smirked and took a sip of his icy refreshment.

“Then it was either me or Eric, and since I know I didn’t do it Eric probably did.” Tank frowned thoughtfully, “He never mentioned anyone else knowing about the mine.”

“He seemed so nice though, and he is dying why would he kill someone for money. It isn’t like he can take it with him.” Gus looked side to side, the wheels in his mind turning.

“Dying?” Tank cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“He told us he had hepatitis c and wouldn’t make it much longer.” Shawn looked at Tank, his own confusion painting his features.

“Um I don’t think so. Actually, they way I heard it he was rich and lost his fortune gambling. He’s quite the gossip; I think that would have come up. He complains about everything. I think you boys got played. Here.” Tank wrote a name and number on a napkin and passed it to Shawn who quickly pocketed it.

“Shit, that means that Eric knows what we know. He is probably going to go and kill off his other partner so that no one can testify against him. Gus we need to call Jules.” Shawn pulled out his phone, hitting the third speed dial. “Jules we have a problem, I had a vision so I decided to look into. I think the killer is making his move and turning against his partner. Yeah. Yeah the camp, meet you there. Gus, Jules is meeting us at the camp.”

“It was nice to meet you Tank. I sure hope you aren’t the killer.” Gus smiled and pulled himself from his chair.

“Yeah, me too. I ‘m sure we will see you again, but I hope we don’t for your sake.” Shawn smiled at Tank, and took his leave with Gus.

Once in the blueberry Gus and Shawn began to panic, caught between liking both suspects. The drive was all too short, and by the time they reached the camp their two favorite detectives had already arrived. The crowds had gathered in a circle around a body, Shawn knew that it was probably Eric, and he had probably been shot. After parking the car Shawn and Gus joined the crowd gathering around the body, which was in fact Eric. There was blood everywhere, the shot had come from a passing car and hit Eric in the head. It was a near perfect shot, and Shawn knew that his time in the bars had alerted the mysterious third partner. Shawn and Gus were sure to be the next victims. Gus looked at Shawn with fear and knowing in his eyes and Shawn couldn’t help but smile sympathetically. 

Despite the danger, Shawn had no intention of calling off his devious plan. H would have Lassiter, and he would have him tonight. Shawn left Gus in a locked apartment and head to the local sexual boutique in search of the perfect outfit. It came in the form of the tightest orange jumpsuit Shawn had ever seen. His package looked equally ridiculous, bulging out like he had a sock down his pants. Sometimes you had to suffer for lust, and Shawn was willing to pay the price if it meant have a certain officer handcuff him and “book” him, preferably not in the literal sense this time.

For some reason Shawn felt anxious, he was practically on display in the costume, a bad man was probably going to try and kill him, he had once again but his friend’s life on the line. It was all very stressful and Shawn was having a hard time ignoring the pull in his stomach, those damned butterflies, telling him to go home and guard Gus. It was preposterous, really. Gus was a grown man and fully capable of taking care of himself, in fact he was usually taking care of Shawn. It took some effort but Shawn finally knocked on the door, putting on his best mock innocent look and holding out his handcuffed hands.

“Dear God, Spencer what are you wearing.” Carlton’s eyes ran the length of Shawn’s body, taking in the too tight black an white suit and the sizeable bulge.

“Seducing you, of course.” Shawn took Lassiter’s opening the door as an invitation and stepped inside. “I’ve been bad and I need an officer to teach me a lesson.”

“I think I taught you that lesson when I arrested you last time. Where did you even find that atrocious thing?” Lassiter looked torn between mildly horrified and ready to laugh, it was not the ideal reaction. Shawn instantly felt deflated.

“In a sex store, a gay biker told me it might get you to bend me over.” Shawn gave a defeated shrug, letting out a disappointed sigh.

“They have gay bikers?” Lassiter raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“And gay biker bars, Gus and I were very confused.” Shawn couldn’t hold back a small smile at the fresh memory, one amongst thousands that he had with his best friend.

“Why are you even hitting on me when you have a boyfriend, isn’t that cheating?” Lassiter leaned against the kitchen counter, his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Shawn looked confused, his head moving slightly as he tried to understand how Lassiter had come to that conclusion.

“I am a detective, Spencer, but it doesn’t take one to see that you and Guster are dating. At first I thought you were in an open relationship, but he has been glaring at me ever since the car incident.”

“He isn’t…we are just friends, always have been, always will be. Except, never mind.” Shawn took a seat on the couch, shifting awkwardly as he took off the fake handcuffs.

“Except what?” Lassiter moved to sit next to Shawn on the couch, perched uncomfortably on the edge.

“Well, we kissed a few nights ago but he got all mad about it.” Shawn shrugged nonchalantly.

“Why was he angry?”

“Gus, is just…he is sensitive. I told him he was jealous, he got mad and I kissed him. Then he was even more upset, which probably means he wasn’t jealous and I misread the situation.” Shawn forced a smile, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

“Or he was upset that you kissed him to prove a point instead of kissing him to kiss him.” Lassiter may have lost his wife, but he wasn’t clueless unlike the man sitting next to him.

“Gus is always saying he is straight, I don’t think he is interested.”

“No straight man dressed that nicely, he looks like he ripped his outfits off of a magazine.” Lassiter stared pointedly at Shawn, envisioning Gus in his classic khaki pants and pink button down dress shirt.

“Gus has always been an impeccable dresser, I think that’s part of the reason he struggles to get girls.” Shawn had to resist the urge to shrug for the millionth time, it was in his nature to avoid or demean serious topics.

“I think he doesn’t want to get girls and when he does it is as a cover.” Lassiter had always been suspicious of Gus’ almost obsessive behavior with women and logically it only made sense for it to be a cover for his real obsession.

“Why do you care? It isn’t like our lack of a relationship has anything to do with you.”

“I seem to recall you masturbating in my brand new car.” Lassiter practically growled the words, thinking about his poor defiled car.

“Yeah, but it had nothing to do with Gus.” Shawn forced out a dry chuckle, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his costume.

“Bullshit it didn’t, you don’t actually like me. Besides the fact that I am completely straight, you were mostly trying to get a reaction. I don’t think you wanted me to accept the offer.” Lassiter rolled his eyes, the situation was so easy for him to decipher, he couldn’t imagine having his head so far up his ass that no light shined through. “For being a psychic you sure are clueless.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about. I wanted, want you.” Shawn crossed his arms across his chest in defiance, huffing slightly at the challenge.

“Prove it.” Lassiter didn’t like the idea of having to kiss a man but he was desperate to get Shawn off of his back.

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

“I thought that you wanted me, this is your opening. Come and get it.” Lassiter scooted closer to Shawn, ignoring the fact that his gag reflex was   
reacting.

“I do, I just…I like to make the first move.” Shawn shifted away from Lassiter, awkwardly looking anywhere but those honest baby blue eyes.

“Spencer, what are you still doing here?”

“Fuck.” Shawn was up in a flash, off the couch and at the door. “Thanks Lassie.”

The ride to his best friend, and hopefully soon to be lover, felt like it took hours. Shawn practically ran up the stairs and to the door, he could have used the spare key or even his own key but instead he knocked on the door. Shawn knew that Gus enjoyed the dramatic romantic endings to 80’s movies. To ensure that Gus actually heard the music over the dull roar of the city Shawn had decided to reenact the boom box scene from Say Anything inside and with his rechargeable iHome. Shawn ran backwards to the end of the hallway and hit play on Peter Gabriel’s In Your Eyes, walking dramatically slow when his best friend finally opened the door.

“Shawn? What are you doing? Is this a test run for your next attempt to seduce Lassiter, is that why your wearing a strange black and white jumpsuit?” Gus leaned against the door, frowning and clearly not amused.

“No.” Shawn shook his head as he stepped closer to Gus, just a yard short of being next to the man it had taken years for him to realize he was in love with.

“Then what are you doing?” Gus looked confused, his lips pursing as he stared at his insane friend.

“No, I am sweeping you off your feet via Peter Gabriel.” Shawn clicked pause on the ipod and stared at Gus, his eyes betraying the emotions he was feeling.

“Why?”

“Because you were my first kiss and I want you to be my last. Wow that was cheesy.” Shawn laughed, closing the distance between them.

“No Cyndi was your first kiss.” Gus looked down at the floor, his lips pouting perfectly.

“I lied.” Shawn lifted Gus’ chin with his finger and leaned in to kiss the man, their lips meshing perfectly. Gus whimpered slightly, opening his mouth to run his tongue against Shawn’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Suddenly Shawn was on fire, desperately running his hand up the hem of Gus’ shirt to feel the smooth expanse of flesh underneath, the silky skin covering subtle muscles. Shawn was in heaven, it was the only time in his entire life he didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with chatter. For once he wanted the situation to feel serious, after all he was making a lifetime commitment with the one person capable of keeping him.

They moved inside the apartment, Shawn setting the iHome down on the couch as they moved towards the bedroom. After several pauses for air and groping they made it to the bed, Shawn landing on top with a small thump. For a second he hesitated, but the fear and hurt in Gus’ brown eyes pulled him back in, the butterflies exploding in his stomach, demanding that he kiss the wounds all better. Gus moved his hands up Shawn’s shirt, exploring the flesh before removing the restricting, and slightly silly, fabric altogether. Their mouths were in a never-ending dance, tongues twining together, teeth gently nipping at each other’s lip. Shawn pulled frantically at his friend’s shirt, needing their skin to touch.  
The moment their bare chests touched Shawn felt the fire explode in his chest, his hands trembling as he reached to pull down Gus’ plaid pajama pants and boxers. He wrapped his hand around the hard flesh, whimpering in response to the deep moan that escaped from Gus’ throat. For a second Shawn took in the sounds slipping from his lover’s plump lips, the way he seemed to practically vibrate with pleasure. Then all at once he needed more, kissing a trail down Gus’ chest, pausing only to teas each dark nipple before diving lower. Shawn made eye contact with Gus before licking a trail from the base to the tip of the heavy cock, lapping up the droplets of precum.

“Want you.” Gus whimpered, the first thing he had said during the entire affair.

“Need you.” Shawn practically whispered against the dark flesh before sucking the thick tip into his mouth, his tongue swirling over crown. It scared him how true the statement was, how much he relied on his best friend to survive, but somehow his fear made it all the more intense.

“Stop teasing me, Shawn.” Shawn ran his hand down Gus’ chest just as he arched up, slipping past the erect member teasingly. Shawn pulled off of the cock with a wet pop, looking up at Gus with concerned eyes.

“Are you sure? We could just-“

“I’ve been waiting for this since ninth grade.” Gus pulled his legs to his chest, wiggling his hips in invitation.

“I…lov-“

“Shh.” Gus shushed his best friend, and reached over to pull lube and a condom from the bed stand drawer. With trembling hands Shawn coated several fingers with lube, rubbing them together to warm it. Shawn gently rubbed his finger against the puckered hole, gaining a scared whimper from his best friend. Shawn hesitated again, knowing that this would change everything and that Gus had probably never even experimented before. Gus rolled his hips slightly, causing Shawn’s finger to slip in slightly. Shawn couldn’t help but push further into the slick tightness, crooking his finger to rub against the sweet spot, earning him a deep moan.

“Fuck Keebler Elves.” Gus moaned, earning a surprised look from Shawn.

“I’d prefer you only fuck me, but if you want we could dress up.” Shawn moved his finger against the spot again, hiding his smile by kissing Gus’ thigh.

“Shut up, Shawn.” Gus growled in his bitchiest tone, rolling his hips again to move the process along. Shawn grinned and slipped in a second finger, rubbing them both against the prostate before scissoring them apart. The sounds that were slipping from Gus’ mouth made it impossible to be patient; Shawn inserted another digit while he rubbed his palm against his trapped cock. The costume was tight to begin with, but now that he had an erection it was almost painful. “It is okay, want you in me now.” Gus whispered in a barely audible voice.

“Are you-“ Gus pulled himself up enough to look at Shawn, his eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Yes, yes, yes. Stop asking me if I am sure or ready. We have known each other forever, I trust you with my life. I want you in me, and I want you here when I wake up and gah you’re moving your fingers.”

Gus fell back, letting out small whimpers, his cock twitching in a desperate attempt for friction. Shawn pulled his fingers free, wiping them on his costume shorts before removing them and his boxers. He lingered for a moment, staring down at Gus’ beautiful exposed body, taking in every inch of chocolate skin before finally slipping on a condom and lubing it up. Shawn lined himself up and leaned over Gus, pressing their chests together and locking lips while he pushed in. Gus let out a small sound that sounded like pain and Shawn instantly halted.

“You okay baby?” Shawn whispered into Gus’ ear, sending chills down his spine. Gus nodded in response, sealing his lips over Shawn’s and locking his ankles over his friend’s hips, pushing him in a few more inches. Shawn rocked his hips, forward until they were fleshed hips to ass. Shawn knew instantly that this was where he wanted to spend the rest of his life, lips and tongue tangling with his best friend while perfect sounds fell from the beautiful man’s lips. It was all too much and Shawn had to hold back to keep from coming instantly from the tight heat.

Once the edge faded away and he was sure that Gus had adjusted Shawn pulled back and slipped back in, pulling Gus’ hips up so that he rubbed against the sensitive nub with each push and pull. Gus whimpered into his mouth and Shawn would pull back every so often to whisper soft words, even during sex he grew tired of the silence, but Gus didn’t seem mind, he just silenced Shawn with small kisses. They shared breath until Gus’ eyes rolled back, Shawn’s name falling from his lips, his channel contracting so tightly that Shawn instantly followed. Hot cum spurted between them, coating both chests as Shawn filled the condom with his seed. Shawn practically collapsed onto his love, snuggling into the crook of Gus’ neck.

“Shawn this isn’t going to be like Brokeback Mountain right?”

“No, this is totally like When Harry Met Sally only we managed to stay friends through all of it.” Shawn puled out of Gus with a small cringe, rolling off of him.

“Are you going to be here when I wake up?” Gus looked at Shawn, fear glistening in his brown eyes.

“I live here, so yeah. I’ll be here as long as you’ll let me.” Shawn turned to stare at Gus, a lazy smile on his face.

“Then I guess you better just move your stuff here, I’ll clear out a few drawers in the morning.” Gus reached over and entwined his fingers with Shawn’s, letting out a small happy sigh. “You know this whole obsession with Lassiter needs to end now, right?”

“It never existed, I was projecting.” Shawn leaned over to momentarily lock lips with Gus, nipping at him playfully.

“You know that’s right.” Gus laughed and for the moment everything was perfect, Shawn had found bliss with the only person he had ever truly loved.  
1987  
“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the everlasting union between Burton Guster, that’s me, and Shawn Spencer.” Little Gus stared at his soul mate and smiled shyly. After much discussion they had decided that Gus would have to act as the priest for their union because most of the adults wouldn’t take their union seriously. “Do you take me, Gus to be your to be your husband, in sickness and death?”

“I do.” Shawn grinned, anxious for the kiss, his hands tightly clasped around his soon to be husbands. “Do you take me to be your husband?”

“I do.” Gus grinned, blood rushing to his cheeks as he leaned in to kiss Shawn’s cheek. They both slipped on matching Green Lantern rings, they had both had to eat a large amount of cereal to obtain these mystical rings and therefore found them fit to wear for life.

“Shawn why are you dressed up like that?” Henry Spencer stared at his borderline deviant child with concern, knowing that he was probably up to no good.

“We got married.” Shawn grinned, his fingers lacing with Gus’. “Does this mean he can move in? I can share my bed and my toys with him!”

“Marriage is a very serious commitment, it shouldn’t be taken lightly.” Henry leaned over to stare at his grinning child and his new “husband”. “It means you are going to be together forever. Are you sure you want to make that kind of commitment?”

“I want to be with Gus forever.” Shawn grinned, peaking over at his husband from under his too long bangs.

“What about you Gus?”

“Well, Mr. Spencer, I think that marrying your best friend is a good idea because you already get along.” Gus smiled and stared at the ground, his cheeks flushed.

“Okay, I guess we better snap a few photos and get some cake. Stay here, I’ll be back with the camera in a moment.” Henry jogged off to the house, easily accepting that his son was probably going to grow up and make the marriage official.

“Shawn?” Gus looked up at Shawn with dark eyes, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“Yeah?” Shawn turned to look at Gus, his freckled face filled with unmistakable happiness.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” It was the first time they had ever said the words, but it was far from the last time.  
XOXO

Shawn served Gus breakfast in bed after slaving away in the kitchen to make pop tart, but Gus promptly rejected it saying that crumbs would get in the sheets. They spent the morning watching 80’s movies and perfecting the art of fellacio, and the afternoon moving Shawn in, although really he had been living there for quite sometime. The rest of the day was spent working in the Psych office, attempting to reach the owner of the phone number Tank had slipped Shawn, but it seemed the owner had disconnected the phone line. With few options left, Shawn and Gus headed down to the police department; it was about time for another miraculously specific vision.

“I am seeing numbers, um um it could be an address or no a serial number. Three fives, ugh I see a four, a six, a nine and a one. I keeping seeing them, they won’t stop!” Shawn leaned heavily against Gus, (causing Lassiter to secretly smile) his breath ragged as they had practically ran into the department.

“He started having the vision a few blocks away.” Gus said in a fake worried tone, working at Psych had really helped him hone in on his acting talent.

“It sounds like a phone number, I’ll run it.” Juliet said helpfully, rushing to the computer and typing the numbers that Shawn helpfully repeated. “It looks like it is an old phone number for a suspect in a recent murder, Billy Simpson. A man borrowed some money and couldn’t pay it back, shortly after someone killed his entire family.”

“We’ve been trying to get this guy for months but the evidence is too circumstantial to get him.” Lassiter growled angrily, and Shawn remembered seeing the guy on his wall of bad men, and he looked a lot like Eric with a clean shave.

“Well, since Gus and I pretty much announced that we were investigating the death of Burt Allen to every bar in town I am pretty sure his partner is going to come after us since we are the last loose ends.” Shawn smiled innocently at the horrified looks on everyone’s faces.

“No, Shawn did that while I was finishing my route. I had nothing to do with it.” Gus crossed his arms and stared pointedly at Shawn.

“Gus don’t be my secret lover.” Shawn winked causing several people to raise their eyebrows.

“Well, it is about time you two finally got together.” Henry Spencer always had amazing timing; he had entered the station quietly while his son had a   
“vision”. “You know I’ve been waiting for this since you were ten and had a fake prom.”

“Dad lots of kids have fake proms.” Shawn rolled his eyes, instantly feeling defiant.

“Do they go with their best friend? I am not even going to mention the fake wedding you had, you two wore matching Green Lantern rings for weeks.” Henry clapped Shawn on the shoulder, “I always knew you would end up together.”

“Aren’t you upset? Your only son is gay, you may never have grandchildren.”

“We can find a segregate mother or adopt, Shawn. I am having kids.” Gus and Shawn had also planned having children together during their fake wedding and suddenly it didn’t sound quite so scary.

“See, I have nothing to be upset about. Besides, the only way you are going to settle down is if you have someone that sees past your charm. Gus is a perfect match for you.” Henry shrugged and took a seat at his desk. “I do have an idea for how we can lay a trap for our killer.”  
XOXO  
The plan was simple enough; Shawn and Gus were going to spend an evening in one of the bars Shawn had previously visited. They would whisper about the case and hope to draw in the attention of the killer. Several undercover agents would be watching and when the moment seemed right Shawn and Gus would leave, giving the killer the perfect chance to strike. It was almost foolproof, but with Shawn things had a tendency to go haywire.

“I hate doing this.” Gus pouted, taking a sip of his fruity drink.

“I’ll make it up to you tonight. After this we can spend sometime alone, I’ll even watch American Duos with you.” Shawn cringed at the thought of having to watch the show but forced a smile in an attempt to satisfy Gus.

“So the guy we are looking for is probably going to try and kill us.”

“Yup, he should look like the typical criminal type.” Shawn took a sip of his own fruity drink, slamming it down dramatically after draining it.

“Shawn, there isn’t a criminal type. Bad people don’t look a certain way.” Gus rolled his eyes in annoyance, his eyes scanning the crowd of people.

“Actually, they do. Remember when we were at the biker bar? That is the criminal type.” Shawn nodded slightly towards Tank, who was seated on the other side of the bar. “Shame, I like him. Well, let’s get the show on the road so we can go home.”

“I hate when the bad guy isn’t all that bad.” Gus stood up, dropping money on the table to cover the tab and the 15% tip.

They stepped out into the cool night air, Shawn breathing in a deep lungful of air before taking Gus by the hand and leading him towards the alleyway, making it seem like they were off for a quickie. Shawn gently pushed his lover against the wall, ensuring that if something did go wrong it would be him that paid the consequences. Shawn and Gus kissed for a moment, there lips melding together perfectly until the sound of a cough pulled them from the trance.

“I see you came to your senses, it is a shame I have to kill you.” Tank smiled but it looked forced and in the dim light Shawn could make out what actually looked like regret in the man’s eyes.

“I am sorry it was you, I was hoping that you weren’t lying.” Shawn turned to face the leather-clad man, his back pressed protectively against Gus’ chest.

“Yeah, well gold is gold.” Tank shrugged, pulling the gun out from behind his back.

“It is fools gold, though.” Gus helpfully supplied, peeking over Shawn’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know that at the time, I thought it was real. When I found out that I killed a man over something with no value I was a bit upset. But killing Eric and you guys to stay out of prison is well worth it.” Tank cocked the gun, his hand perfectly still as he aimed for Shawn’s heart. “If you hold real still I might be able to kill you both with one shot, a real romantic death don’t you think?”

“I changed my mind, he isn’t a good guy.” Shawn shook his head and ran a hand through his hair to signal the police to move in.

“Agreed.” Gus leaned on Shawn’s shoulder as the undercover agents moved in.

“Freeze! You are surrounded” Juliet and Lassiter screamed at the same time.

“Drop your weapon and put your hands on your head.” Lassiter growled, his gun loaded in hand.

“Shit.” Tank responded as he set his gun on the ground and surrendered. Juliet hastily cuffed him while Lassiter watched with his gun aimed.

“I can’t believe I am going to say this for the second time in my life but ew.” Lassiter faked a gag at Shawn and Gus’ affection before moving to help   
Jules push Tank into the cruiser.

“Secretly he is happy that we are together, after all he helped me open my eyes.” Shawn leaned back to rest his head on his lover’s shoulder. “I get to call you my boyfriend, right?”

“Damn straight.” Gus grinned and then pulled Shawn in for a deep kiss. It sure did feel like happily ever after, like the end of a John Hughes movie; so sickly sweet that the butterflies made another appearance in Shawn’s stomach, almost making his knees give out.


	4. Chapter 4

Postlude  
“When you left me after graduation I thought I was going to die of heartbreak.” Gus confessed as they watched Some Kind of Wonderful for the millionth time. He was curled up against his boyfriend’s chest, drawing patterns on his bare stomach with the pad of his finger.

“I…left because I had been struggling with my feelings for you since puberty. After the kiss I became certain that you didn’t want to be with me and it was hard to take the rejection, so I ran. It is how I have always dealt with problems.” Shawn ran his fingers over Gus’ perfectly oiled scalp, trying to sooth away the past pain.

“I was scared that you didn’t want me, so I never mentioned the kiss. If you had rejected me I’m pretty sure I would have died.” Gus couldn’t help but cringe at the ache that always followed thoughts of Shawn rejecting him.

“Gus, I love you. I’m not going anywhere, except maybe to get more popcorn because we are running dangerously low. I’ll be back in a sec.” Shawn untangled himself from Gus and slipped into the kitchen.

The last few months of the relationship had been going to smoothly that Shawn couldn’t help but think about the future. On a whim he bought to tickets to Canada and a platinum ring. The fear of being rejected held him back from popping the question that should have been asked years ago. Shawn slipped the ring and open case into the popcorn bowl, hiding it under a few kernels. After a few calming breaths he returned to the living room, slipping back into his spot next to his hopefully soon to be husband.

“Here.” Shawn handed the bowl to Gus, his heart slamming in his chest as his friend reached in to take a few buttery kernels.

“Shawn, what is this?” Gus asked, staring at the glimmering ring with wide, amazed eyes.

“I bought some tickets to Canada, I just…ever since we got married all those years ago I have wanted to dress up and stand before an actual priest with you. I can’t live without you, and I want the world to know that. I want you to know that.” Shawn’s hand trembled slightly as he retrieve the ring and slipped off the couch onto one knee. “Will you be my husband?”

“I hope the second marriage is the charm.” Gus grinned, holding his hand out for Shawn to slip the ring on.

“So do I, so do I.” Shawn grinned and leaned up to seal his lips over Gus’, their tongues dancing together desperately.

“Need you.” Gus whispered against Shawn’s wet lips, rubbing their noses together.

“Always want you, you drive me fucking crazy.” Shawn pulled at his fiancés’ shirt, desperately needing to touch him. Touching Gus never grew old, he loved mapping out the expanse of dark perfect flesh. Shawn, still kneeling on the ground, licked up Gus’ chest, stopping to worship each dusty nipple while his hand teasingly rubbed against his lover’s hardening member. The sounds slipping from Gus’ mouth were straight out of a porno, sending chills down Shawn’s spine, ensuring that the teasing would come to an end sooner than he would like.

“Shawn, please.” Gus was never sure what he was begging for, just that he needed it so desperately that it physically hurt to go without it. Shawn was a surprisingly generous lover; most of his concentration went to getting his lover to the edge and bringing him back until he begged for release. Sometimes it almost seemed like cuming was just a bonus for Shawn.

“I got you, baby.” Shawn whispered as he pulled himself from the floor, moving to stand in front of his lover. Shawn clicked play on the remote to the iHome, moving his hips seductively as he slipped his belt off dramatically.

“Shit, strip for me.” Gus watched with wide, electric eyes as Shawn slowly unfastened each button, his hips moving slowly to the sound of Frank Sinatra. Shawn didn’t show off the skills he had earned as a chip and dale very often but when he did Gus couldn’t look away. It was almost hypnotizing the way that Shawn moved, his entire body giving into the slow rhythm. Slowly he let his shirt drop to the ground, undoing his button and dragging the fly to his jeans down slowly while his hips moved. Gus was torn between wanting it to go on forever, and wanting to rip the remaining clothes off to ravage his groom. Gus rubbed at his painful erection tenting his khaki pants, eager for any form of relief. Shawn slowly let his pants drop to the floor, kicking them off with boyish finesse. Shawn thick cock tented his Frankie Says Relax boxers, making the words difficult to read.  
Shawn teasingly pulled down the side of his boxers before reaching inside to stroke his hard, dripping cock. Gus made a manly squeak, quickly pulling his own clothes off and sending them flying in all directions, earning a husky chuckle from his lover. They both stared at each other for a moment, taking in their partner’s exposed flesh with glazed eyes. Shawn finally let his boxers fall to the floor, and moved to sit on the couch, nodding towards his lap.

“Want you to ride me.”

“Hell yeah.” Gus flipped a leg over Shawn, moving to straddle the man while Shawn reached over to pull lube from the coffee table drawer.

“Just me, don’t want anything separating us.” Thus far they had never gone bare, hot skin to hot skin; protection had always seemed pertinent. Shawn had recently confirmed that he was clean and was eager to feel the tight, scorching muscle around his cock.

“Yeah, just you.” Gus reached around to position Shawn at his entrance, relieved that they had sex often enough that he rarely needed prepped, unless Shawn was using it as foreplay.  
Shawn rolled his hips up just enough to slip inside, his breath coming out in hot pants as he watched his lover impale himself on nine inches of thick cock. Gus pulled Shawn all the way inside, his thighs coming to rest on Shawn’s. For a moment all they could do was kiss, too lost in the feelings to move. Then Gus was pulling himself up and slamming back down, his hips rolling perfectly. Shawn attached himself to a dusky nipple, moaning around it with each tiny thrust up. Shawn had always fucked women, but he made love to Gus, taking the time to leave purple marks all along the skin to prove that this was all his. Gus was always talking during sex, words falling from his lips as though he had taken a truth serum and Shawn lived for every word. The world was spinning, his balls were tightening so Shawn reached a hand around Gus’ dark cock and began to jack it with long pulls, his thumb swiping over the tip. Around him hot walls of muscle began to flutter and contract as Gus’ cum covered their chests, insisting that Shawn spill inside of his man. They had found bliss, bodies locked together covered in cum, inside and out for Gus, and lips almost touching as they shared breaths. Gus was the only person that Shawn wasn’t afraid to commit to because really he was the only sure thing in Shawn’s crazy, out of control life.  
XOXO  
“Do you Burton Guster take Shawn Spencer to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him in sickness and in health, to comfort him, honor him and at all times be faithful to him?” The priest, dressed as Elvis, stared at Shawn who was not dressed as Elvis.

“I do.” Shawn smiled, his lips pulling up so much that his cheeks actually hurt.

“Do you Shawn Spencer take Burton Guster to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him in sickness and in health, to comfort him, honor him and at all times be faithful to him?”

“I do.” Gus was attempting to look serious but his small smile was clear evidence of the over whelming happiness he was feeling.

“Mr. Guster place the ring on Shawn’s finger and repeat after me. I, Burton Guster, take you Shawn Spencer to be my husband, to love and cherish you from this day forth.” Gus repeated each word, emotion thick in his voice as he slipped the ring onto Shawn’s finger.

“Mr. Spencer place the ring on Shawn’s finger and repeat after me. I, Burton Guster, take you Shawn Spencer to be my husband, to love and cherish you from this day forth.” Shawn trembled slightly as he placed the ring on Gus’ finger.

“You may now kiss your groom.” Shawn leaned in and kissed Gus, his hands on either side of the man’s face as Gus wrapped his arms around Shawn. The crowd, mostly made up of family and cops, cheered happily.

“Mine.” Shawn whispered against Gus’ lips, leaning in for another small kiss.

“I’ve always been yours” Gus stared into Shawn’s ever changing eyes for a brief moment and then turned to face the crowed, fingers entwined with his husband’s.

“Congratulations Shawn, don’t screw this up kid.” Henry Spencer grinned as he said the words, but the threat was serious.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dad. Thankfully, I have Gus here to keep me in line.” Shawn dropped Gus’ hand to hug his father, the familiar stress that always accompanied seeing the man faded in wake of the immense happiness he was feeling. Henry Spencer let go over his son and hugged his new son, who had thankfully kept his own name.

“Good luck with this one.” Henry laughed as he pulled apart from Gus, a smile tugging on his lips.

“I’ve had years to learn to deal with him.” Gus winked and moved to hug his mother, who was crying.

“I still think that you should have met a nice young girl to settle down with, I don’t see why it had to be this way. I know it was hard waiting but you would have found her eventually.” Gus’ mom was the only one really struggling to accept that Gus had decided to marry a man.

“Mom, I never met a nice girl because I was waiting for Shawn.” Gus hugged his mom tighter, his heart breaking slightly.

“I just wanted grandchildren is all.” His mom pulled away, tears running down her cheeks.

“Actually, Mrs. Guster Juliet agreed to be a segregate mother for us. As soon as we are ready we can begin trying for kids.” Shawn grinned as he told her the news, which they had been waiting to share with everyone at a later occasion. “But, it is a secret so don’t tell anyone.”

“Really? Gr-grandchildren.” Mrs. Guster cried even more, although Shawn was pretty sure it was out of relief and happiness. Mr. Guster comforted his wife with one hand and clapped Shawn on the shoulder with the other.

“Welcome to the family, son.”

“Thank you, sir.” Shawn wasn’t quite sure what to say so he turned to hug all of the people lining up for hugs. His mother threw her arms around him, her own tears streaming down her face.

“I’m so proud of you, you picked a good man. I always hoped you two would end up together.” Shawn’s mom gave him one last squeeze and then stepped aside to greet Gus.

“Spencer.” Lassiter stared at Shawn and then held his hand out for him to shake it.

“Lassiepants.” Shawn shook Lassiter’s hand and then pulled him into a surprise hug, earning him an annoyed grunt. “Listen I wanted to thank you for helping me see what I was missing. Gus has always been my world, I just didn’t know I was his.”

“I’m just glad that you aren't exposing yourself to me anymore. That was frightening. Oh, I want you to meet my date.” Lassiter motioned a stunning woman over, and she flashed Shawn a massive smile. “She is a lawyer.”

“I’m Katrina.” She held out a delicate hand for Shawn to shake and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he stared at the two of them together.

“So, I guess this means you really are straight.” Shawn grinned as he shook his head, secretly slightly amazed.

“I kept trying to tell you.” Lassiter rolled his eyes and placed his hands on the small of his date’s back, guiding her towards Gus.

“Shawn I am so happy for you and Gus!” Juliet said as she pulled him inn for what felt like the millionth hug that evening.

“Thanks Jules.” Shawn wrapped his arms around the tiny lady, picking her up for a moment while they hugged before setting her down. For a while Shawn had wondered if he would end up with the blonde knock out, and truthfully if it weren’t for his feelings for Gus he may have.

“When you and Gus get back from vacation we can talk about the secret.” Juliet had offered when she had over heard Gus talking about wanting children. It had come as a slight surprise at first, but both men couldn’t think of a better mother for their child.

“Thank you so much again, you really…I mean that is above and beyond the call of friendship.” Shawn pulled her in for another hug, his own excitement boiling over.

“Of course, I know you are both going to be great parents. Although, you are going to have to start taking fewer risks, no more luring bad guys into traps. You’ll finally have to leave that up to the professionals.” Juliet grinned, knowing that Shawn would never stop taking risks.

“I’m having a vision…never going to happen. Gus already made me get rid of my bike, I can’t get rid of all of the risks or I am going to end up a boring psychic having boring visions.” Gus grinned as he stared over at Gus. “But for him it might be worth it.”

“You are the cutest couple I have ever seen.” Juliet sighed as she stared at Shawn.

“What can I say, he brings out my romantic side. I didn’t even know I had a romantic side until he found me.” Shawn grinned, a small blush painting his cheeks.

“I hope I find what you guys have someday.” Juliet smiled and slipped away to talk to a cute man she had been eyeing all evening.

Gus slipped behind Shawn, wrapping his arms around Shawn while he leaned on his shoulder. They enjoyed the moment and then moved to the center of the dance floor to share their first dance as a married couple. Peter Gabriel seemed to be the only proper song and as they gentle melody began to play Shawn and Gus slipped into each other’s arms, dancing a slow waltz. Everyone gathered around to watch the happy couple dance, but for Shawn and Gus it was like they were dancing alone in the clouds. The fog machine had been Shawn’s idea, but Gus had liked the dramatic affect it had on the dance number. The music came to an end and Shawn and Gus moved to cut the cake, which was a massive number three tiers and black flowers. Shawn had wanted a more unique cake but Gus has looked at him with his best wounded puppy dog eyes look and Shawn had practically melted.  
Shawn and Gus both took hold of the knife and cut the cake while the crowd cheered them on. Of course, they fed each other bites and snuggled together while Henry finished cutting the cake and loading the china with slices. It all felt too good to be true, for a moment Shawn was convinced that he was dreaming and would wake up in bed alone, like he had a million times before. He gripped Gus’ hand and sealed his lips over his husband’s, needing to prove that it was real. Gus pulled away after a moment and stood to face the crowd, clinking his fork against his glass.

“I want to thank you all for flying to Canada, I know that it was a long trip, but hopefully it was worth it. Shawn and I…we’ve spent years building up to this moment and we are both so happy to share it with everyone.” Gus held up his glass of champagne and toasted with Shawn, looping their arms to sip champagne the romantic way. “Shawn this was perfect. I…thank you for not doing the robot on the dance floor. I know you really wanted to do a unique dance number, but I think we have plenty of time for that during the flash mob in New York.”

“I do really like flash mobs, it seemed like a fair deal.” Shawn smiled and kissed his lover for the millionth time that night.

“As long as we get to go to the planetarium.” Gus said against Shawn’s lips, his lips pulling into a bright smile.

“I have a little surprise for you. I got tickets to the Spelling Bee nationals.” Shawn laughed as Gus did a small happy dance. “You amaze me sometimes.”

“You know that’s right.” When they kissed the world melted away again into their own private heaven, a place where reality was better than dreaming, and really isn’t that the best kind of happily ever after?


End file.
